Neue Rätsel
by Koike27
Summary: Neue Gefahren in der Digiwelt, die nur die "legendären Digiritter" besiegen können. Doch noch sind sie noch nicht komplett. Und warum führen alle Wege zurück nach Japan, in die Vergangenheit.
1. Chapter 1

**Neue Rätsel – Kapitel 1**

Part: 1/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere aus der Serie „Digimon" gehören mir, genauso wie die dazugehörigen Digimon. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Stories aus und forme sie mir dementsprechend. Nur die OC gehören mir.

Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai  
_  
__Mal etwas ganz anderes und auch Neues von mir, mit einigen OC. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

"..." reden  
//...// denken

* * *

**Tokio, Japan, Wohnung**  
Ein blondhaariger Junge saß vor seinem Computer. //Warum hat sich das Tor zur Digiwelt bloß damals geschlossen? Warum nur?// Dann glitt sein Blick ab zu einem Foto, das vor zwei Jahren geschossen wurde. //Was die anderen jetzt wohl machen? Wie es ihnen geht?// Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an einem braunhaarigen Mädchen stehen. //Warum musstest du mit deinem Vater nach Frankreich gehen? Warum schreibst du mir nicht mehr? Warum muss ich in letzter Zeit immer wieder an dich denken?//  
Er wurde durch ein Stöhnen aus dem Zimmer neben an aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. //Die Beiden werden bestimmt Hunger haben. Ich mache ihnen mal am besten eine Kleinigkeit.//

Daraufhin stand er auf und ging in die Küche. Dort kochte er eine Kleinigkeit, nahm eine Flasche Wasser und zwei Gläser und stellte alles auf ein Tablett.  
Dann klopfte er an der Zimmertür nebenan und ihm wurde Einlass gewährt. Im Bett saßen nackt sein Bruder und ein braunhaariger Junge, der seine Arme um den Anderen gelegt hatte.

„Ich habe euch beiden etwas zu essen gemacht, ich hoffe es schmeckt euch." Daraufhin stellte er das Tablett auf das Bett und wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als der braunhaarige Junge fragte: „Takeru, weißt du was Neues von meiner Schwester? Ich habe ihre Nummer verloren." Der Blonde schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf.

„Ich will euch nicht weiter stören. Ihr seht euch nicht so oft." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer seines Bruders, als ihm seine Mutter entgegenkam und fragte: „Hast du Hunger, Schatz? Das Abendessen ist fertig!" Er nickte nur und folgte ihr in die Küche. Sein Vater fragte ihn am Tisch: „Will Yamato nicht mit uns essen?" Er schüttelte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht den Kopf.  
„Er und Taichi sehen sich doch nicht so oft, deshalb habe ich ihnen Essen ins Zimmer gebracht." //Außerdem sind sie einfach zu glücklich miteinander.//

**Paris, Frankreich, Stadtpark**  
„Lou, beeil dich mal!" rief ein braunhaariges Mädchen einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hinterher.  
Nach weiteren 5 Minuten machten sie eine Pause. Der Junge keuchte laut. „Wenn du dich nicht mehr anstrengst, werden wir nie die Digiwelt retten können. Wir müssen doch trainieren, sonst können wir gleich unser Testament schreiben!" sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schien sich wieder erholte zu haben, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und flüsterte: „Ich muss einfach zu oft an dich denken, Ika!" Das Mädchen wurde sofort leicht rot, drehte sich um und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Du weißt doch, dass ich dich liebe, aber wir haben eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Wenn wir uns nicht genügend anstrengen, wird sowohl die Digiwelt als auch unsere Welt verloren sein."

Er flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Ihre Anspannung schien sich etwas wieder zu legen, als ihnen plötzlich ein blondhaariges Mädchen entgegenkam. „Kar, wollen wir heute noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen?" Die Braunhaarige nickte und zog die anderen Beiden hinter sich her. „Los, lasst uns loslegen!" rief sie.

**Tokio, Japan, Yamatos Zimmer**  
„Ichi, erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag, als wir zusammen kamen?" fragte der Blonde seinen Freund, während er ihm ein Stück Baguette in den Mund schob. Nachdem dieser fertig gekaut hatte, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „Ja, als wäre es gestern. Du standest gerade im Park an der alten Eiche mit deinem Sohn." Der Blonde lächelte. „Ja, genau, ich sagte ihm, dass er übers Wochenende zu seiner Mutter käme." Dieses Mal schob der Braunhaarige dem Blonden ein Baguette Stück in dem Mund. „Dann kam ich zu dir gelaufen, meine Augen waren wund von all den Tränen, weil ich mich gerade von Sora getrennt hatte und dachte, dass du nie meine Gefühle zu dir erwidern würdest. Als du mich erblickt hattest, hast du deinen Sohn weggeschickt und gingst zu mir." „Ich nahm dich in den Arm und fragte, was los sei. Immerhin warst du mein bester Freund damals. Ich konnte im Herzen nicht ertragen, dich so leiden zu sehen."

Daraufhin rückte der Blonde noch etwas näher an den Braunhaarigen heran. „Ich war mir damals noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob ich dich wirklich liebte, Ichi. Ich hatte Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden. Immerhin hast du mir Sora in einer gewissen Weise ausgespannt." Der Braunhaarige nickte betroffen und schaute ein wenig traurig zu Boden. „Um dich aufzumuntern, ging ich mit dir ins Kino. Wir schauten irgendeine Komödie. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Doch immer noch hast du traurig geschaut. Ich wusste damals nicht mehr weiter. Wie konnte ich dich aufmuntern?"

Der Blonde hob den Kopf des Braunhaarigen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Dann hast du mich zu dir nach Hause gebracht und mir ein leckeres Essen serviert, Yama. Doch meine Stimmung hob sich immer noch nicht viel. Dann hast du mich gefragt, da es mittlerweile schon sehr spät war, ob ich bei dir übernachten wolle. Gedankenverloren stimmte ich zu, hatte aber erst 5 Minuten später richtig realisiert, was ich getan habe. Du warst nämlich zu der Zeit gerade am Umziehen, wieder zurück in die Wohnung deiner Eltern." Yamato lächelte.

„Wir mussten also in einem Bett schlafen." Der Braunhaarige nickte. „Bevor ich wusste, was ich wirklich für dich empfand, wäre es kein Problem gewesen. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich im Schlaf dich küssen würde oder das wir miteinander schlafen würden." „Was dann ja auch passiert ist" warf Yamato mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ein, während er Taichi ein weiteres Baguette Stück in den Mund schob.

„Davor haben wir erstmal einen Film geguckt. Irgendeinen von den Horrorfilmen, die du so gerne schaust, Ichi. Vor Angst und Ermüdung näherte ich mich dir und schlief irgendwann in deinem Arm ein." „Mein Herz klopfte wie wild damals. Ich war sowohl verwirrt als auch glücklich dich in meinem Arm zu haben. Meine Hormone stiegen mit mir durch und ich küsste dich direkt auf die Lippen." „Als ich den sanften Druck auf meinen Lippen spürte, schreckte ich auf. Du wolltest damals schon gehen." „Ja, genau. Ich fürchtete unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt zu haben. Aber ich hätte nie das erwartet, was dann passiert ist."

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich wirklich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Neue Rätsel – Kapitel 2**

Part: 2/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer:  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt**  
Die Braunhaarige fragte die anderen Beiden, nachdem sie ihre Digimon begrüßt hatten: „Wo wollen wir heute Suchen gehen, Leute?" „Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht in den Bergen!" kam es von der Blonden. Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte darauf: „Da haben wir doch gestern erst gesucht. Gehen wir lieber in den Wald." Er legte derweil seine Arme um die Taille der Braunhaarigen und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Dann gehen wir heute in den Wald!" kam es von der Braunhaarigen, die darauf ihren Freund küsste. Sie liefen los, als plötzlich die Blonde stehen blieb. „Was ist los, Leo?" fragte die Braunhaarige besorgt, als sie es bemerkte. „Wer sagt uns, dass wir das Richtige tun? Wer sagt uns, dass wir die Anderen finden und rechtzeitig diese Welt retten?" Die Braunhaarige löste sich von ihm und nahm die Blonde in den Arm. „Es ist immer gut, dass Böse aus einer Welt zu bannen. Und vergiss nicht, dass ganze Leid, was dieser Kerl hier angerichtet hat – die ganzen Digimon, die wegen ihm gestorben sind." Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Wir werden kämpfen, solange wir noch die Kraft im Herzen dazu haben! Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben! Nein, das dürfen wir nicht…" Bei den letzten Worten wurde die Braunhaarige leiser, denn sie musste an ein Ereignis aus der Vergangenheit zurückdenken.

//Damals auf dem Spiralberg, hat er auch die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. Selbst als alle in Puppen verwandelt wurden, außer ihm, sein Digimon und mich. Er hat gekämpft, nie aufgegeben. Jedesmal, wenn ich ihm in die Augen blickte, sah ich diesen Glanz der Hoffnung. Was er wohl gerade macht?//

Der Junge schien dies bemerkt zu haben und fragte seine Freundin voller Besorgnis: „Ika, ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie lächelte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Lou, mach dir keine Sorgen. Los, lass uns weitergehen." Sie ging vor, während Lou leise zu der Blonden sagte: „Irgendetwas verschweigt sie uns und ich wette, dass dies mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hat, bevor sie nach Paris zog, über die sie nicht gerne redet." Die Blonde stimmte dem Anderen mit einem Nicken zu und dieser lief dann zurück zu seiner Freundin.

**Japan, Tokio, Wohnung**  
Nachdem der Blonde fertig gegessen hatte, ging er ohne ein Wort zu sagen wieder in sein Zimmer. Erneut blieb sein Blick an dem Bild hängen, das sie vor zwei Jahren geschossen hatten. Zuerst blieb sein Blick wieder an ihr hängen. //Warum vermisse ich sie bloß so sehr?// Dann glitt sein Blick ab zu seinem Digimonpartner. //Patamon! Was machst du gerade? Ich vermisse dich, mein Freund. Aber vielleicht…// Der Blonde drehte sich um zu seinem Computer und schaltete ihn ein. //…vielleicht ist das Tor offen, sodass ich ihn wenigstens sehen kann.//

Wider seiner Erwartung war das Tor doch offen. Er nahm sein Digivice aus seiner Schublade, hielt es vor dem Computer, nachdem er seine Zimmertür abgeschlossen hatte, und trat in die Digiwelt.

**Digiwelt, bei Takeru**  
//Ich habe es geschafft! Ich bin wieder in der Digiwelt.// Doch jetzt erst schien der Blonde den bedrohlich dunklen Himmel zu bemerken. //Was ist hier los? Braucht die Digiwelt wieder unsere Hilfe? Aber wo ist Patamon?//  
Suchend blickte sich der Blonde in seiner Umgebung um, doch es fehlte immer noch jede Spur von seinem Digimonpartner. //Patamon, wo bist du?//

**Japan, Tokio, Yamatos Zimmer**  
Beide lachten. „Ich hielt dich am Handgelenk fest und habe dich dann gegen die Wand gedrückt. Und dann wie aus einem Reflex heraus geküsst, Ichi. Nach diesem Kuss war ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass es mehr als Freundschaft war, was ich für dich empfand" kam es von dem Blonden. „Dann hast du mir folgende Worte ins Ohr geflüstert: Ich liebe dich. Ich war so glücklich damals, dass diese Liebe nicht auf Einseitigkeit beruhte."

Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor der Braunhaarige sagte: „Seitdem haben wir viel miteinander geteilt und ich würde diese Erlebnisse um keine Erfahrung und um keinen Preis der Welt eintauschen wollen." Ihm kamen Tränen in die Augen, die der Blonde, nachdem er den Anderen beruhigt hatte, wegküsste. „Weißt du, dass ich dich am liebsten in diesem Augenblick vernaschen würde?!" kam es vom Blonden. Der Braunhaarige seufzte leicht auf, bevor er sagte: „Mir geht es nicht anders."

**Digiwelt, Wald**  
Immer noch hatte der Junge seine Arme um ihre Taille gelegt, als sie plötzlich eine Aura spürte, die sie fast vergessen hatte. //Wer kann das sein? Etwa einer meiner früheren Freunde?// Sie blieb stehen. //Was machen sie hier? Das hier ist viel zu gefährlich für sie!//

Als die anderen Beiden bemerkt hatten, dass die Braunhaarige stehen geblieben war, drehte sie sich zu ihr um und fragten: „Was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Sie lächelte. „Mir geht es gut, aber…" Ihr Satz wurde durch das Piepen eines Gerätes an ihrer Hose unterbrochen. //Also doch! Ein Digiritter!// Während der Schwarzhaarige zu verstehen schien, schaute die Blonde etwas verwirrt die anderen Beiden an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie zaghaft.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und antwortete: „Ein Digiritter ist in der Nähe!" „Ika, wollen wir mal nachschauen, wer es ist?" fragte er an das braunhaarige Mädchen gewandt. Sie nickte nur stumm, denn in Gedanken war sie woanders. //Wer mag das wohl sein? Es muss einer von meinen alten Freunden sein, sonst hätte das DigiVice der anderen Beiden auch reagiert. Wer kann es sein?//

Die kleine Gruppe näherte sich dem roten Punkt, der auf dem DigiVice zu erkennen war.

**Digiwelt, bei Takeru**  
Der Blonde war schon eine ganze Zeit am Suchen, hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. //Patamon, wo bist du? Hoffentlich macht sich meine Familie keine Sorgen!//

Er blieb kurz stehen, um eine kurze Pause einzulegen, als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte. „Endlich bist du gekommen, Träger der Hoffnung. Ich dachte schon, ich würde nie meine Rache bekommen!" Erschrocken drehte sich der Junge um und blickte direkt in die Augen von Devimon.

„Du und dein Digimon haben mich damals vernichtet, nun werde ich dich töten!" Damit schnellte eine Hand hervor, die den Blonden an der Kehle packte. //Das ist mein Ende!//

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 3**

Part: 3/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere gehören keine der Charaktere mir. Und die Rechte liegen dementsprechend nur zum Teil bei mir. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Japan, Tokio, Yamatos Zimmer**  
Erschöpft sanken die Beiden auf das Bett des Blonden. „Das war gut!" sagte der Braunhaarige mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Der Blonde stimmte mit einem Lächeln zu. „Kann ich kurz duschen?" fragte der Braunhaarige, was der Blonde wieder mit einem Nicken bestätigte. „Nimm dir ruhig ein paar meiner Sachen. Ich gehe derweil mal nach meinem Bruder schauen" sagte der Blonde, nachdem dieser sich Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt angezogen hatte, und verließ den Raum.

Er drückte die Türklinke herunter, doch es gab einen Widerstand. //Seltsam. Takeru schließt doch sonst nicht ab!// Er klopfte mehrmals an die Tür und rief den Namen seines Bruder, doch immer noch keine Reaktion in Sicht. //Bitte, lass ihm nicht passiert sein.// Erneut klopfte er mehrmals und rief dessen Namen, doch immer noch keine Reaktion. //Takeru, was ist mit dir los?//

Taichi, der gerade nur in Boxershorts aus dem Bad kam, blickte in die besorgten Augen des Blonden. Er schob diesen beiseite und trat die Tür ein, da sie sich scheinbar nicht öffnen ließ. Doch als sie in dessen Zimmer kamen, war niemand da. //Wo ist er?// Die Beiden schienen nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass der Computer die ganze Zeit lief und dass das Tor zur Digiwelt offen war, denn sie drehten sich im nächsten Augenblick um.

Nachdem sie sich fertig angezogen hatten, liefen sie hinaus und machten sich auf die Suche nach dem blonden Jungen, der verschwunden war.

**Digiwelt, Wald**  
Die Braunhaarige legte an Tempo zu, sodass es die anderen Beiden schwer hatten, sie einzuholen. //Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Vielleicht ist er in Gefahr. Wenn das so ist, müssen wir ihn retten.//

Sie waren fast bei dem roten Punkt angekommen, als sie eine dunkle, tiefe Stimme hörten: „Du und dein Digimon haben mich damals vernichtet, nun werde ich dich töten!"

Die Braunhaarige griff nach ihrem Wappen, ließ die Energie durch ihren Körper strömen und schickte einen Strahl rosa Lichts auf das bösartige Digimon zu, das den blonden Jungen gepackt hatte.

**Digiwelt, bei Takeru**  
//Das ist mein Ende.// Der Blonde schien schon zum Sterben bereit, als er einen rosa Lichtstrahl auf Devimon zukommen sah. Er traf es schwer, sodass er ihn loslassen musste.

Der Blonde landete unsanft auf den Boden und fiel vor Atemnot in Ohnmacht, während Devimon verschwand.

**Digiwelt, Lichtung**  
Die Braunhaarige atmete tief ein und aus vor Erschöpfung. //Es hat mich mehr angestrengt, als ich dachte.// Während der Schwarzhaarige zu ihr lief, wendete sich die Blonde dem Blonden zu.

Sie überprüfte, ob sein Herz noch schlägt und ob er noch atmete. //Was soll ich machen? Er atmet nicht mehr?// Verunsichert lief sie zu den Anderen zurück und sagte: „Er atmet nicht mehr." Die Braunhaarige schien noch zu erschöpft, deshalb lief der Schwarzhaarige los und sagte: „Pass du auf Ika auf, Leo. Ich kümmere mich um den Jungen."

Er beugte sich über den Blonden und versuchte es mit einer Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung, was auch funktionierte. //Er atmet wieder.//

Währenddessen näherten sich die beiden Mädchen. Die Blonde musste die Braunhaarige ein wenig stützen, damit sie zu ihrem Freund und dem Jungen konnte. //Wer mag das wohl sein?//

„Hier in der Nähe muss ein Fernseher sein, durch den er hierher gekommen ist. Lou, kannst du ihn bitte zurückbringen? Wir warten hier auf dich." Der Schwarzhaarige blickte seine Freundin besorgt an. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er lieber bei seiner Freundin geblieben wäre, aber er fügte sich ihrer Entscheidung. „Bis gleich!" rief er, während er den Blonden hochhob.

Dann lief er ungewöhnlich schnell zu dem Fernseher.

**Tokio, Japan, Takerus Zimmer**  
Der Schwarzhaarige war in dem Zimmer des Blonden angekommen und legte ihn auf sein Bett. Er erblickte dann die eingetretene Tür. //Was mag hier passiert sein? Wo bin ich hier?//

Er sah einige kleine Wunden am Körper des Blonden. So ging er ins Bad, holte den Erste-Hilfe Kasten und versorgte diese. Dann blieb er an dem Gesicht des Blonden hängen. //An irgendwen erinnert mich er mich? Aber an wen bloß?// Er schrieb eine kleine Nachricht auf Englisch auf dem Zettel, nachdem er den Blonden zugedeckt hatte, und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Digiwelt.

**Digiwelt, Lichtung**  
//Wer war das eben? Wieso kam er mir so bekannt vor? Warum war er hier? Das Tor zur Digiwelt müsste doch geschlossen worden sein.// Die Braunhaarige setzte sich ein wenig erschöpft auf den Boden. Die Blonde setzte sich neben sie und fragte: „Meinst du wir finden die Anderen rechtzeitig, Kar?" Sie blickte die andere hoffnungsvoll an. Gerade als die Braunhaarige antworten wollte, hörte sie ein Geräusch und beide versetzten ihre Digimon in Alarmbereitschaft.

Wieder ertönte ein Geräusch, jemand bewegte sich und er kam direkt auf sie zu. Die Beiden schlichen hinter einem Stein, wohinter sie sich verstecken. „Leise!" flüsterte die Braunhaarige der Blonden zu, die mit einem Nicken es bestätigte.  
//Wer mag kommen? Ich hoffe nur nicht Devimon.// Doch leider behielt die Braunhaarige Recht. Es war Devimon, der sie von hinten packte und gegen einen Baum warf, sodass sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Die Blonde zögerte nicht zu ihrer Freundin zu retten und ihre Digimon griffen Devimon an. „Renamon!" rief sie, als ihr Digimon schwer getroffen zur Seite fiel. //Wenn nicht bald Hilfe kommt, sind wir verloren.// Gatomon, dem Digimonpartner der Braunhaarigen, erging es nicht viel besser als dem Anderen.

Devimon wandte sich der Blonden zu, die immer noch neben der ohnmächtigen Braunhaarigen kniete. „Ihr habt meine Rache verhindert. Deshalb werde ich euch nun töten!" rief Devimon und wollte sich gerade auf die Blonde stürzen, als plötzlich ihr DigiVice zu leuchten anfing und Renamon zu Kyubimon digitierte.

Die Blonde schaute erschrocken auf Kyubimon. //Renamon ist digitiert, nur weil ich in Gefahr war!//  
Doch selbst Kyubimon hatte auf lange Sicht keine Chance gegen Devimon. //Wenn Kar nicht bald aufwacht oder Hilfe kommt, sind wir verloren!//

**Tokio, Japan, Stadtpark**  
Der Blonde rannte in Richtung des Braunhaarigen, der auf einer Bank saß. „Ichi, hast du meinen Bruder gefunden?" Dieser schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, schien aber in Gedanken ganz woanders, was sein Freund zu bemerken schien. Er setzte sich neben ihn und legte seine Arme um ihn. „Was ist los, Ichi?" Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor er sagte: „Ich muss morgen wieder zurück nach Spanien, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es solange aushalte, dich nicht zu sehen!" Man konnte erkennen, wie einzelne Tränen seine Wangen herunterliefen. Tröstend drückte der Blonde den Brauhaarigen an sich.

„Wir haben es bisher immer geschafft. Wir werden es auch jetzt schaffen, Ichi! Lass uns erstmal wieder zu mir gehen, vielleicht ist mein Bruder wieder daheim!" Der Blonde gab dem Braunhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sie standen gemeinsam auf.  
Der Braunhaarige hatte immer noch seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Anderen gelegt, während der Andere einen Arm um die Taille des Anderen geschlungen hatte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück.

* * *

_So, das war es. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Aber nun zu dem einzigen Review zum letzen Kapitel, auf __**fanfiktion. de**__:_

_**Karimaus**__: Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es freut mich zu hören, dass es dir gefällt. Deine Fragen werden sich bestimmt im Laufe der FF klären._

_So, das war es leider. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Ich hoffe auf eure Reviews._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 4**

Part: 4/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere, wie Louis, gehört keiner der Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus.  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Lichtung**  
Die Braunhaarige wachte auf und packte sich kurz an den Kopf. //Er schmerzt so, als ob ich gegen etwas Hartes geflogen wäre.// Sie sah sich um und erkannte neben ihr die Blonde, die verzweifelt nach ihrem Digimon rief, das gerade gegen Devimon kämpfte und zu verlieren schien. //Wo ist Gatomon?// Sie erkannte ihr katzenähnliches Digimon.

Es lag geschwächt auf dem Boden. Sie lief zu ihm, obwohl ihr Körper etwas dagegen zu haben schien. //Ich muss jetzt stark sein – auch wenn mir alles schmerzt!// Gerade als sie bei ihrem Digimon ankam, digitierte das der Blonden zurück zu Renamon. „Gatomon, bereit zur Ultra-Digitation?" fragte die Braunhaarige ihr Digimon. Es nickte und Gatomon digitierte zu Angewomon.

Es sah nun aus wie ein weiblicher Engel und sprach: „Devimon, erneut behinderst du die heilige Mission der Digiritter. Dafür wirst du bezahlen." Angewomon wich mit Leichtigkeit den Attacken Devimon aus. „Himmelspfeil!" Ein goldener Pfeil wurde aus einem Bogen abgeschossen und traf Devimon direkt, was zu dessen Zerstörung führte.

**Digiwelt, bei dem Schwarzhaarigen**  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Deshalb beschleunigte er seine Schritte. //Ich hoffe es geht den Beiden gut und es ihnen nichts passiert. Ich war viel zu lange in der realen Welt. Ich hätte mich beeilen sollen.//

Er hörte plötzlich, dass ein Kampf im Gange war und beschleunigte seine Schritte erneut. //Ika, bitte lass es dir gut gehen!// Er hörte ein Schreien und er ging noch etwas schneller.

Er konnte nun Devimon erkennen und die Blonde, die bei ihrem verletzten Digimon saß. //Aber wo ist Ika?// Er lief weiter und sah, dass Angewomon gerade Devimon angriff. //Ika!//

Devimon wurde gerade vernichtet, als er die Lichtung im Wald betrat. Die Braunhaarige schien erschöpft zu sein und er konnte einige Wunde an ihrem zierlichen Körper erkennen. Er eilte sofort zu seiner Freundin, die auf dem Boden kniete. Als er sie in den Arm nahm, konnte er nur ein schwaches „Lou!" hören, bevor sie in seinen Armen ohnmächtig wurde.

**Tokio, Japan, Wohnung**  
Als der Braunhaarige und der Blonde die Wohnung betraten, erblickten sie einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer auf dem Sofa und einen kleinen Zettel der daneben lag. Während der Braunhaarige in Richtung des Sofas eilte, lief der Blonde zum Zimmer seines Bruders. Einen erleichterten Seufzer stieß er aus, als er den Anderen schlafend in seinem Bett erblickte.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick erblickte er rote Spuren an seinem Hals, also ob ihn jemand gewürgt hätte. //Wer kann das gewesen sein?//  
Er lief sofort zu seinem Bruder, um zu untersuchen, ob dieser noch lebte. Er stellte einen Puls und eine ruhige gleichmäßige Atmung fest.

Im nächsten Moment kam der Braunhaarige mit einem Zettel ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet? Mein Englisch war nie wirklich gut." Der Braunhaarige übergab dem Blonden den Zettel und las ihn, was seinem Gesicht ein wenig blasser werden ließ.

Nach einem Moment der Stille fragte der Braunhaarige: „Was steht darauf?" „Da steht nur, dass er angegriffen wurde und wir seine Verbände regelmäßig wechseln sollen." //Wer hat ihn angegriffen? Was mag passiert sein?// „Steht ein Name darunter, von wem die Nachricht ist, Yama?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. //Wer mag ihm geholfen haben?// Sein Blick wanderte im nächsten Augenblick zu dem Computer von seinem Bruder, der offensichtlich noch an war. //Könnte es sein, dass Takeru in der Digiwelt war?// Er schaute mit Hilfe des Torsensors nach, aber das Tor war zu. //Woher kommt sein Retter?//

**Digiwelt, Lichtung**  
„Lou!" rief die Braunhaarige, bevor sie in seinen Armen vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Anfangs konnte man den Schock in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen sehen, doch dann untersuchte er seine Freundin nach Verletzungen. Eine Wunde am Kopf und einige Prellungen konnte er erkennen. Er hob sie vorsichtig hoch und fragte die Blonde: „Genai müsste doch hier in der Nähe wohnen, oder?" Sie holte ihr DigiTerminal heraus und blickte auf die Karte. „Es sind nur 2 Kilometer Richtung Westen, Lou!" Er seufzte, denn beide waren schon erschöpft. //Es muss sein! Ika würde nicht anders handeln.//

Er machte sich mit ihr in seinen Armen auf den Weg zu Genai und ließ eine verblüffte Blonde zurück. //Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jetzt noch Kraft hat, um sie zu Genai zu bringen. Er scheint sie wirklich über alles zu lieben!//  
Renamon erhob sich und fragte: „Wollen wir auch gehen?" Die Blonde nickte und beide liefen sogleich den Anderen hinterher.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen schienen währenddessen die Schritte immer schwerer zu werden. //Ich muss durchhalten, für Ika.// Er war schon fast am Ziel angekommen, als er kurz eine Pause einlegte. Er wischte sich die Schweißtropfen aus der Stirn, hob sie erneut hoch und ging weiter.

**Japan, Tokio, Wohnung**  
„Yama, soll ich wirklich nicht noch einen Tag länger bleiben? Das Training kann ich auch nachholen!" fragte der Braunhaarige den Blonden, nachdem sie den Verband des Jüngeren gewechselt hatten.  
Der Blonde schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, während er immer noch in Gedanken bei seinem Bruder und seinem Retter war. //Wer kann es gewesen sein?// Der Braunhaarige schien zu merken, dass sein Freund in Gedanken nicht bei ihm war.

Er ging auf den Blonden zu und gab ihm erst einmal eine Ohrfeige, um ihn wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen. „Danke, Ichi!" sagte der Blonde danach, was dem Anderen ein kleines Lachen entlockte.

„Was ist los, Yama?" fragte er besorgt. „Ich frage mich nur, wer ihn so verletzt hatte und wer ihn gerettet hatte." „Soll ich noch ein Tag bei dir bleiben?" fragte der Braunhaarige. „Nein! Das Training ist für dich sehr wichtig! Außerdem komm ich hier auch alleine klar!" sagte der Blonde mit entschlossener Stimme. „Okay, aber wenn du mich brauchst, kannst du mich jeder Zeit anrufen und ich komm jederzeit her. Du bist mir nämlich viel wichtiger als meine Profifußballkarriere, ja?" Der Blonde nickte, als er plötzlich einen Schrei aus dem Mund seines Bruders entnahm. „Angemon!" rief der Jüngere voller Trauer. Die Beiden drehten sich sofort wieder zu ihm um. //Takeru scheint den Moment von Angemons Tod noch einmal zu erleben! Eigentlich dachte ich, dass er darüber hinweg gekommen ist!// Yamato schüttelte seine Bruder, der schweißgebadet in seinem Bett lag, wach.

„Wo ist Devimon?" fragte der Jüngere. „Er ist tot. Wir haben ihn doch damals auf der File Insel vernichtet" sagte der Braunhaarige.  
Der Jüngere schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und wollte gerade aufstehen und sich etwas zu essen machen, als er einen Schmerz in seiner Brustgegend vernahm. Er erblickte einen Verband. //Was ist passiert, nachdem Devimon mich am Hals gepackt hatte?// Er fuhr sich gedankenverloren mit seinen Fingern am Hals entlang und ihm war es so, als würde immer noch Devimons Hände um seinen Hals liegen. //Habe ich mir das Ganze nur eingebildet?//

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen._

_Zu den Reviews zum letzten Kapitel._

_**Auf fanfiktion. de:**_

_**Karimaus: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es freut mich zu hören, dass es dir gefallen hat. Takeru kann einem schon Leid tun, aber ich muss dir leider sagen, dass es damit leider nicht aufhört. Sorry. _

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 5**

Part: 5/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charakter gehört keiner der Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur aus für meine eigenen Ideen. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus**  
Mit schweren Schritten betrat der Schwarzhaarige Genais Haus. Sein Körper schmerzte, aber er kämpfte dagegen an, wollte nicht ohnmächtig werden, bevor er die Braunhaarige versorgt hatte.

Gerade als er die Braunhaarige auf ein Futon gelegt hatte, brach er zusammen. Die Blonde, die die ganze Zeit still hinter ihm geblieben war, legte nun auch ihn auf einen Futon und versorgte die Wunden der Beiden. Sie waren halb so schlimm wie sie aussahen. //Morgen sind sie wieder gesund!// Dann sah sie eine Wunde an ihrem Arm und bat Renamon sie zu verarzten, bevor sie selbst vor Erschöpfung einschlief.  
Renamon legte seine Partnerin, nachdem er ihre Wunde versorgt hatte, auf einen weiteren Futon und deckte alle drei zu. Genai kam im nächsten Moment in das Zimmer, wo die drei lagen und flößte ihnen eine Tasse Tee ein.

**Japan, Tokio, Wohnung**  
„Ichi, wann werde ich dich wieder sehen?" fragte der Blonde seinen Freund, der gerade auf den Weg zur Tür war. „In drei Wochen, Yama!" Dem Blonden kamen Tränen in die Augen, während der Braunhaarige seine Jacke anzog.

„Aber Ichi…" Tränen liefen dem Blonden die Wangen herunter. „Bitte, Yama, weine nicht. Mir fällt es auch schwer, mich von dir zu trennen. Ich würde am liebsten die ganze Zeit bei dir bleiben, aber du weißt wieso ich nach Spanien muss." Der Blonde nickte stumm, nachdem der Braunhaarige seine Tränen weggewischt hatte.

Bevor der Braunhaarige die Wohnung verließ, küsste er den Blonden noch einmal leidenschaftlich und sagte: „Auf Wiedersehen!", bevor dieser die Tür schloss.  
Der Braunhaarige blieb kurz vor der Tür seines Freundes stehen, bevor er weiterging. //Yama, es tut mir so weh, dich leiden zu sehen. Warum?// Er atmete tief ein und aus und ging seinen Weg in Richtung Flughafen mit einem Koffer in der linken Hand. //Yama, ich werde dich vermissen.//

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus**  
Die Braunhaarige kam als erste wieder zu sich und erkannte neben ihr die Körper ihrer beiden Freunde. Beiden schien es gut zu gehen. Sie gab dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

Nachdem sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, ging sie direkt zu Genai, der gerade am Essen war. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und begann auch etwas zu essen, bevor sie fragte: „Haben sie noch etwas herausgefunden, Genai?"  
Der Mann schien sie erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben und antwortete: „Oh, du bist wach. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich habe etwas Neues herausgefunden."

//Was kann es sein?// Genai aß einen Bissen und antwortete dann: „Es scheint nur noch zwei weitere Wappen zu geben." Die Braunhaarige schluckte, denn sie wusste genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Wenigstens einer von uns kommt aus meinem alten Team, nicht wahr?" Genai nickte und sagte: „Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, wie viele legendäre Digiritter es gibt. Aber es werden wohl sechs oder sieben insgesamt sein."

Die Braunhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hörte auf zu essen. „Welche Wappen sind es?" Genai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Bisher haben wir nur folgende Wappen herausgefunden: Licht, Schicksal, Gleichgewicht und Vertrauen." „Aber haben sie eben nicht gesagt, dass es noch zwei weitere Wappen gibt? Aber nur das Wappen des Vertrauens ist ein Neues." Genai wusste, dass die Braunhaarige außergewöhnlich intelligent war und dass er ihr nichts vormachen konnte. „Ja, aber wir konnten noch nicht exakt entziffern, welches es ist. Es kann entweder Wahrheit oder Weisheit sein!"

Die Braunhaarige runzelte die Stirn. //Zwei Wappen bedeutet zwei neue Digiritter, die wir erst einmal trainieren müssen. Außerdem ist auch nicht bekannt, wer von meinem alten Team zu uns gehört.// Sie seufzte und bedankte sich bei Genai.  
Sie verließ das Haus in Richtung Garten, um über Genais Worte nachzudenken.

**Japan, Flughafen**  
Eine Durchsage ertönte: „Der Flug nach Barcelona hat eine halbe Stunde Verspätung. Wir entschuldigen uns für die Verspätung und bitten die Gäste zu warten!"  
Der Braunhaarige seufzte. //Komm ich einmal pünktlich, dann hat der Flug Verspätung. Ich sollte noch einmal mit Yama telefonieren.// Er griff nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer des Blonden. „Yamato Ishida, hier. Wer spricht da?" „Yama, ich bin es Taichi!" Man konnte sofort die Erleichterung in der Stimme des Blonden hören. „Der Flug hat eine halbe Stunde Verspätung und da dachte ich, es wäre schön deine Stimme noch einmal zu hören, bevor ich fliege."

„Ich weiß, ich vermisse dich auch schon, obwohl du erst eine Stunde fort bist. Das ist doch verrückt, oder?" Der Braunhaarige musste lächeln. //Mir geht es nicht anders.// „Aber ich frage mich, wie es erst werden soll, wenn wir drei Wochen getrennt sind. Ich werde hoffentlich nicht vor Sehnsucht umkommen." „Mir wird es wohl nicht anders gehen, aber wenigstens haben wir durch unsere Arbeit ein wenig Ablenkung." Der Braunhaarige nickte nur stumm. //Ohne Fußball wäre alles viel schlimmer!//

„Pass auf dich auf, Yama! Schlaf schön!" „Pass auch auf dich auf, Ichi! Ich liebe dich!" „Ich dich auch, Schatz. Rufst du morgen mich an?" „Ja."

Der Braunhaarige legte auf und war in Gedanken immer noch bei dem Blonden, als plötzlich eine weitere Durchsage ertönte: „Wegen eines Unwetters muss der Flug nach Barcelona gestrichen werden. Die Passagiere können entweder bis nach Frankfurt fliegen oder morgen einen Flug nach Spanien nehmen! Wir entschuldigen uns für die Unannehmlichkeiten und wünschen ihnen noch einen guten Flug!"

//Na toll, jetzt auch noch das!// Der Braunhaarige seufzte und ging zum nächstbesten Schalter, um einen Flug nach Frankfurt zu buchen.

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus, Garten**  
Die Braunhaarige stand schon eine ganze Weile vor dem Brunnen im Garten und dachte nach. //Wer sind diese beiden Digiritter bloß? Und wer ist es von meinem alten Team?//

Sie merkte nicht, wie sich jemand von hinten näherte. //Ich habe ihnen damals den Rücken zugekehrt und nun habe ich Angst mich ihnen zu stellen.//  
Die Braunhaarige seufzte und setzte sich auf die Bank. //Ich habe die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass es genug neue Wappen gibt, damit ich mich nicht meiner Vergangenheit stellen muss.//

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich neben seine Freundin und legte einen Arm um sie. Er bemerkte sofort, dass sie besorgt zu sein schien. „Was ist los, Ika?" fragte er vorsichtig. Schlagartig wechselte sich ihre Stimmung, denn sie wollte nicht, dass sich jemand um sie Sorgen machte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Lou!" sagte sie und küsste ihren Freund.  
„Ich werde dann mal schlafen gehen!" sagte sie und ging in Richtung des Hauses davon.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. //Irgendetwas belastet sie.// Im nächsten Augenblick kam Centaurumon in den Garten und fragte seinen Partner: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" „Mit mir schon, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Ika. Seit sie gestern diesen Jungen gerettet hat, ist sie so anders." „Sie läuft vor ihrer Vergangenheit davon" sagte das Digimon.

„Woher weißt du das?" „Man kann es ihr ansehen. Außerdem hat Genai heute zu ihr gesagt, dass es nur zwei weitere Wappen gibt." Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn. „Und das bedeutet?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige. „Das kann ich nicht sagen, da musst du sie schon selbst fragen! Geh aber schlafen! Morgen scheint ein anstrengender Tag zu werden!" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, doch in Gedanken war er immer noch bei der Braunhaarigen.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review von eurer Seite wirklich freuen._

_Kurz zu dem Review zum letzten Kapitel:_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de:**_

_**Karimaus**__: Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Ja, ich weiß, Takeru tut mir auch selber leid, aber es macht das Ganze spannender, vor allem bei dem, was ich noch mit ihm vorhabe. Ich bin froh zu hören, dass es dir gefallen hat und das dir Lou, als mein eigener Charakter, auch gefällt, vor allem als Partner für Kari. Mal schauen, ob sie mit Takeru zusammenkommt ;)._

_So, das war es dann._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 6**

Part: 6/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere, wie zum Beispiel Louis und Leonie, gehört keiner der angesprochenen Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Japan, Tokio, Wohnung**  
Als der Blonde am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schien es ihm wieder besser zu gehen. Als er sein Zimmer verließ, verspürte er kaum Schmerzen und entschloss sich erstmal zu duschen.  
Als ihm das kalte Wasser über den Körper lief, fragte er sich selbst, ob alles nur Einbildung gewesen war. //War das Tor zur Digiwelt wirklich offen? Hat Devimon mich wirklich angegriffen?//

Nachdem er fertig geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, ging er in das Zimmer seines Bruders, um ihn zu wecken. Er nahm den Wassereimer, den er vorher mit kaltem Wasser gefüllt hatte, und schüttete ihn direkt über den Kopf seines schlafenden Bruders.  
Dieser funkelte den Jüngeren böse an, was diesen veranlasste schnellstmöglich den Raum zu verlassen und das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Der Ältere seufzte und sein Blick blieb an einem Bild von ihm und dem Braunhaarigen an der Wand hängen. //Ichi, wie soll ich nur die drei Wochen ohne dich aushalten? Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon so sehr.// Er schnappte sich einige Sachen aus seinem Schrank und ging ins Bad, um zu duschen, als er plötzlich einige Wortfetzen aus dem Radio: „…Flugzeug…Spanien…Unfall…keine Überlebende…"

Der Ältere war schockiert und man konnte erkennen, wie nicht nur Wasser dessen Körper herunterlief, sondern auch Tränen. //Ichi ist tot!//  
Nachdem dieser fertig geduscht hatte, zog er sich an und setzte sich in die Küche, doch er aß nichts. Immer musste er erkennen, dass er seinen Taichi nicht mehr wiedersehen würde.

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus**  
Die Blonde wachte am nächsten Morgen als Erstes auf und sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige eng bei der Braunhaarigen lag. //Am besten lass ich die Beiden noch ein wenig schlafen!//

Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Raum, doch leider stolperte sie und fiel unsanft auf den Boden, was die anderen Beiden weckte. Sie erröteten sofort ein wenig, als sie bemerkten, wie nahe sie dem Anderen waren.

„Entschuldigung!" rief die Blonde. Die anderen Beiden realisierten diese Worte kaum, viel zu sehr wunderten sie sich, wieso sie beide so nah beieinander lagen.  
Das allgemeine Schweigen wurde von der Braunhaarigen unterbrochen: „Los, lasst uns erst einmal etwas essen. Heute wird ein anstrengender Tag!" Die Beiden anderen stöhnten kurz auf und erhoben sich dann, um der Braunhaarigen in das Esszimmer zu folgen.

Als sie am Essen war, fragte die Blonde die Braunhaarige: „Wo suchen wir heute?" Nach einem weiteren Bissen antwortete diese: „Da wir gestern den Wald nicht fertig erkundet hatten, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir diesen fertig durchsuchen." Die anderen Beiden stimmten ihr zu und so machten sie alle drei mit ihren Digimon nach dem Frühstück auf in den Wald.

**Deutschland, Frankfurt, Hotel**  
Der Braunhaarige wachte gerade aus einem Albtraum auf, in dem er gestorben war und sein Freund um ihn trauerte. Er schaute auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass er noch 5 Stunden hatte, bevor er am Flughafen sein musste, um weiter nach Spanien zu fliegen.  
Er stand auf und zog sich um, um danach im Hotelrestaurant zu frühstücken.

Natürlich blieb es nicht aus, dass er auf dem Weg dorthin einige Autogramme geben musste. Nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte, wollte er seinen Freund anrufen, aber als er bemerkte, dass das Tor zur Digiwelt offen war, zögerte er nicht und betrat diese. //Agumon, ich komme!//

**Digiwelt, Wald**  
Als der Braunhaarige die Digiwelt betrat, war alles um ihn herum dunkel. Alles Licht war verschwunden. //Sollte Takeru Recht haben? Sollte der Digiwelt eine Gefahr drohen, von der wir nichts wissen?// Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. //Warum haben wir vorher noch nichts bemerkt?//

Er schaute sich suchend um und konnte in der Nähe ein Lichtfleck erkennen. Er steuerte auf diesen zu, denn er hoffte dort seinen Digimonpartner zu finden. //Agumon, wo bist du?//

Aber als er am Lichtfleck ankam, war dort niemand. Er konnte nur ein verwüstetes Dorf erkennen. //Wer kann so grausam gewesen sein?// Er ging weiter durch den Wald, als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte. „Yeah, Digiritter des Mutes, yeah. Ich werde dich jetzt vernichten, yeah!" Er drehte sich um und erbleichte, als er Etemon sah.

**Japan, Tokio, Wohnung**  
„Yamato, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte der Jüngere laut, was den Älteren aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Entschuldigung, aber ich war in Gedanken." Der Jüngere erhob sich und setzte sich nun neben den Blonden. „Sag, was ist los? Warum isst du nichts?" Der Ältere wollte stark sein, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass einzelne Tränen seine Wangen herunterliefen. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden." Mit diesen Worten stand der Ältere auf und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa.

Der Jüngere setzte sich, nachdem er den Tisch abgeräumt hatte, dazu. „Was hast du mir eben erzählt, Takeru?" fragte der Ältere sofort, denn er wollte nicht auf eben angesprochen werden. „Naja, ich hab dir eigentlich eben erzählt, dass ich gestern in der Digiwelt war."

Der Ältere schaute ihn schockiert an. „Du warst was? Aber warum hast du uns nicht Bescheid gegeben?" //Warum fällt es mir so schwer, das uns auszusprechen? Weil es nicht mehr existiert?// Er schluckte und unterdrückte seine Tränen. Er wollte nicht, dass der Jüngere ihn so leiden sah.

„Es hätte euch nicht viel genützt, auch wenn ich euch Bescheid gegeben hätte, denn…" Der Jüngere stockte, aber der Ältere schien zu wissen, was dieser sagen wollte. „…denn der Digiwelt droht eine Gefahr." Der Jüngere nickte und blickte zu Boden.

„Du wurdest angegriffen gestern, nicht Bruder?" Der Jüngere schaute geschockt auf und man konnte in seinen Augen die Frage ablesen: Woher weißt du das? „Dein Retter oder dein Retterin hat uns hier eine Nachricht auf Englisch hinterlassen, in der gesagt wurde, dass du angegriffen wurdest und wir regelmäßig dein Verband auswechseln sollen." Yamato biss sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte erneut seine Tränen. //Immer wieder dieses wir. Warum kann ich nicht akzeptieren, dass er tot ist?//

Der Jüngere antwortete nicht und schaute zu Boden. //Warum war ich so hilflos? Warum konnte ich mich nicht selbst retten? Wer war mein Retter?//  
Der Ältere schaute seinen Bruder besorgt an. //Irgendetwas muss ich doch tun können, um ihn aufzumuntern. Taichi hätte bestimmt eine Idee. Verdammt, warum muss ich die ganze Zeit an ihn denken?//

**Digiwelt, Wald**  
Die drei Digiritter waren schon eine Weile unterwegs, als plötzlich das Gerät an dem Gürtel der Braunhaarigen an zu Piepen begann. //Wieder jemand aus dem alten Team.// Der Schwarzhaarige schien dies zuerst zu bemerken und drehte sich zu der Braunhaarigen um. „Wollen wir ihn suchen?" Die Braunhaarige nickte stumm und alle drei steuerten auf den roten Punkt zu, der auf ihrem DigiVice zu sehen war. //Ich muss persönliche Gefühle unterdrücken. Immerhin kann es einer der legendären Digiritter sein.//

Die Braunhaarige beschleunigte ihren Schritt, denn sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. //Dieser Digiritter ist in Gefahr! Wir müssen ihm helfen.//

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review von eurer Seite aus freuen._

_Nun kurz zu dem Review zum letzten Kapitel:  
_

_**Auf fanfiktion. de:**_

_**Karimaus: **__Erst einmal danke für dein Review. Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Es ist immer noch nicht geklärt, was mit Takeru geschieht, aber das dauert noch ein paar Kapitel. Sorry. Ich denke aber, dass die Warterei sich lohnt._

_So, das war es leider._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 7**

Part: 7/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer:  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Wald, Licht**  
Etemon näherte sich immer weiter dem Braunhaarigen, der wiederum immer weiter zurückwich. „Wo bleibt denn dein Mut, Digiritter? Hast du Angst vernichtet zu werden?"

Der Braunhaarige stieß an einem Baum und erkannte, dass er nicht weiter zurückgehen konnte. „Ich will meine Rache!" rief dieses Digimon und schlang Kabel um den Braunhaarigen, der nun in diesen gefangen war.

Er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen und je enger Etemon die Kabel zog, desto weniger Luft zum Atmen und Bewegungsfreiheit hatte der Braunhaarige. Der Braunhaarige konnte nur noch ein verzweifeltes „Yama" heraus keuchen, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

**Japan, Tokio, Wohnung**  
„Yama!" hörte der ältere der Beiden plötzlich von einer weit entfernten Stimme, die der von Taichi sehr zu ähneln schien. //Das war bestimmt nur Einbildung! Er ist tot, damit muss ich mich abfinden!// Eine einzelne Träne rollte dessen Wange herunter, als der Jüngere plötzlich fragte: „Matt, können wir heute eigentlich in die Digiwelt gehen?"

Der Ältere nickte. //Es würde mich ablenken. Außerdem habe ich Gabumon lange nicht mehr gesehen.//  
Die Beiden gingen in das Zimmer des Älteren, schlossen die Tür ab und schalteten den Computer an. Mit Hilfe des Torsensors stellten sie fest, dass das Tor offen war, und beiden hielten ihre DigiVices vor den Computer und betraten somit die Digiwelt.

**Digiwelt, Wald, in der Nähe der Lichtung**  
Die Braunhaarige rannte mittlerweile, denn das Gefühl hatte sich verstärkt. Der Schwarzhaarige schien kaum mitzukommen im Gegensatz zu der Blonden, die auf Kyubimon ritt.

Der Schwarzhaarige bestieg Centaurumon und holte die anderen Beiden an. „Ika, seit wann hast du so eine Ausdauer?" fragte er die Braunhaarige, nachdem er sie neben sich auf Centaurumons Rücken gehoben hatte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten uns beeilen. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, was die ganze Sache betrifft." Die Anderen nickten und Kyubimon und Centaurumon legten an Tempo zu.

An einer Art Lichtung angekommen, sahen sie Etemon, der einen braunhaarigen Jungen zu zerquetschen schien. Der Schwarzhaarige stieg von Centaurumon und rief dem Feind zu: „Du wirst ihn nicht töten. Das ist nicht sein Schicksal!" Plötzlich fing sein Wappen um sein Hals an zu leuchten und Centaurumon digitierte zu MetallCentaurumon. MetallCentaurumon sah fast genauso aus, wie Centaurumon. Es war nur etwas größer und hatte eine metallische Rüstung.

MetallCentaurumon und Kyubimon gelang es Etemon zu verjagen. Die Braunhaarige hielt sich bewusst aus dem Kampf heraus. //Dieser Junge! Er kommt mir so bekannt vor! Wer kann es sein?//

Währenddessen befreite die Blonde ihn von den Kabeln und stellte erleichtert fest: „Er lebt!" Nun untersuchte die Braunhaarige den am Boden liegenden nach Verletzungen. Nur einige Prellungen waren festzustellen. Sie war gerade diese am behandeln, als der Braunhaarige aufwachte.

**Digiwelt, Wald**  
Der Jüngere erkannte sofort, dass er an derselben Stelle war, wie gestern. Er musste sofort an das gestrige Ereignis denken. //Devimon hätte mich fast getötet. Nur dieser komische rosa Lichtstrahl hat mich gerettet! Wer sagt mir, dass wir nicht schon wieder angegriffen werden?//

Der Ältere erkannte sofort die Besorgnis in den Augen des Jüngeren. „Wir werden schon nicht angegriffen. Lass uns unsere Digimonpartner suchen!" Der Jüngere stimmte mit einem Nicken zu, doch in Wahrheit wusste er, dass sein Bruder Unrecht hatte, und erkannte im Gesicht des Älteren, dass es diesem genauso ging.  
Aber trotz allen Zweifels begaben sie sich auf den Weg durch den dunklen Wald.

**Digiwelt, Wald, Licht**  
Der Braunhaarige wachte auf und erkannte, dass er noch nicht tot war. Er sah auch drei Jugendliche um ihn herum, während eine Braunhaarige ihn behandelte. Er betrachtete sie genauer. //Ihre braunen Haare, die grünen Augen, das ganze Aussehen. Sie erinnert mich stark an meine Schwester.// Die Behandlung war fertig und vorsichtig half die Blonde ihm hoch. Er betrachtete die Braunhaarige noch einmal und es war sich sicher. „Bist du es Kari?" fragte der Braunhaarige vorsichtig. Der anderen Drei schauten diesen verwundert an. „Ika, woher kennt er dich?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige seine Freundin. Diese zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und betrachtete den Braunhaarigen genauer.

//Die braunen Haare, die braunen Augen, die sportliche Figur. Es besteht kein Zweifel: Dieser Junge ist mein Bruder!//  
„Tai, du bist es wirklich!" sagte die Braunhaarige und umarmte ihren Bruder unter den verblüfften und missfallenden Blicken der beiden Anderen. Das Temperament des Schwarzhaarigen ging mit ihm durch und er drückte seine Freundin weg von diesem Jungen, der daraufhin unsanft auf den Boden landete.

„Was soll das, Lou?" fragte die Braunhaarige zornig. „Wer ist das, Ika?" antwortete dieser zornig zurück. „Etwa dein Ex?"  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelte, löste sich von ihrem Freund, nachdem sie ihm ein Kuss gegeben hatte, und half dem Braunhaarigen hoch. „Lou, Leo, ich möchte euch meinen Bruder vorstellen." Sie zeigte auf den Braunhaarigen. „Das ist mein Bruder, Taichi Yagami!" Die Züge der anderen Beiden lockerten sich wieder.

Der Braunhaarige schien immer noch etwas verwirrt und fragte seine Schwester: „Wer sind die Beiden?" Die Braunhaarige lächelte und zeigte zuerst auf die Blonde: „Das ist Leonie Larson. Sie ist auch ein Digiritter und ist in Frankreich meine beste Freundin geworden."

Dann löste sie sich von ihrem Bruder und ging zum Schwarzhaarigen, der sofort ein Arm um ihre Taille legte. Sie zeigte auf den Schwarzhaarigen und sagte: „Das ist Louis France. Er hat mir am Anfang geholfen, mich in Frankreich einzufinden, was sowohl Sprache als auch Freundschaften betrifft. Aber er ist viel mehr für mich." Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern küsste den Schwarzhaarigen einfach unter den teils geschockten und verblüfften Augen ihres Bruders.

„Du bist mit ihm zusammen?" Die Braunhaarige nickte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Aber sag mal, Bruder, wieso bist du hier?"

**Digiwelt, Wald**  
Die beiden Blonden gingen schon eine Weile durch den Wald, als der Jüngere stehen blieb. Er erkannte sofort die Lichtung, in der er gestern von Devimon angegriffen wurde. //Was ist, wenn es wiederauftaucht?//

Doch er ging mutig auf diese Lichtung und erkannte plötzlich an einem Baum trockenes Blut. //Von wem mag das wohl sein? War mein Retter etwa verletzt?//  
Der Ältere schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass der Jüngere auf dieser Lichtung war. Er ging gedankenverloren weiter. //Warum tut es so verdammt weh, jemanden zu verlieren, den man über alles liebt?//

Er wollte sich umdrehen, um nach seinem Bruder zu schauen, doch er war nicht da. //Ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren! Wo bist du?//

Der Ältere griff nach seinem DigiVice und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sein Bruder ganz in der Nähe war. Aber beim genauen Hinschauen konnte er etwas weiter entfernt von dem Punkt seines Bruders zwei weitere erkennen. //Wer mag das wohl sein?//

Er näherte sich der Lichtung und sah, wie der Jüngere gerade in der Nähe eines Baumes stand. Er näherte sich ihm und erkannte auch Blutspuren an dem Baum. //Takeru wird doch nichts passiert sein?//

Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren, was diesen aus seinen Gedanken weckte. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte er den Jüngeren, der darauf nur nickte. „Aber von wem mag dieses Blut sein?" fragte dieser erneut seinen Bruder.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es scheint das Blut meines Retters oder meiner Retterin zu sein!" Der Ältere schaute seinen Bruder verwirrt an. „Erst dachte ich, es wäre Einbildung gewesen, aber scheinbar doch nicht." Der Jüngere setzte sich auf einen stumpfen Baumstamm. „Ich war gestern hier gewesen und wurde fast getötet." Der Ältere schaute seinen Bruder geschockt an. //Wer wollte ihn töten?//

Der Jüngere seufzte. „Devimon griff mich ohne Rücksicht an. Er wollte sich an mir rächen, da es meine Schuld war, dass er vernichtet wurde!" „Aber wer hat dich gerettet?"

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Neue Rätsel**

**  
Kapitel 8**

Part: 8/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus.  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Wald, Licht**  
„Ich war gerade in Frankfurt. Von dort aus wollte ich nach Spanien fliegen" erzählte der Braunhaarige. „Aber was wolltest du in Spanien?" fragte die Braunhaarige. „Du weißt doch, dass ich damals das Angebot in Barcelona bekommen habe. Ich habe es ein Jahr später angenommen, nachdem ich die Schule beendet hatte." „Also kurz nachdem ich weggezogen bin?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Der Braunhaarige nickte, doch bevor er weiter erzählen konnte, fing das Gerät an der Hose der Braunhaarigen an zu Piepen. Sie erkannte zwei rote Punkte, die ganz in ihrer Nähe zu sein schien. „Lou, Leo, wir müssen los. Die Beiden könnten unsere Hilfe gebrauchen. Kommst du mit, Tai?" sagte die Braunhaarige bestimmend. Der Braunhaarige nickte, denn was blieb ihm anders übrig.

„Ich und Leo gehen schon einmal vor. Lou kommst du mit Tai nach?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und küsste seine Freundin kurz, bevor diese auf Kyubimon zu der Blonden stieg.

Lou setzte sich auf MetallCentaurumon und reichte dem Braunhaarigen eine Hand, nachdem die anderen Beiden schon gegangen waren. Doch der Braunhaarige fragte diesen plötzlich: „Liebst du sie, Louis?" Da der Schwarzhaarige mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet hätte, wäre er fast von dem Rücken seines Digimonpartners gefallen.  
Der Braunhaarige sagte sofort: „Kari ist meine kleine Schwester. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um sie und ich möchte am allerwenigsten, dass sie verletzt wird. Deshalb frage ich dich noch einmal: Liebst du sie?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und blickte zu Boden. „Ika ist meine große Liebe und für mich das wichtigste der Welt. Ich könnte sie nicht leiden sein, selbst wenn es für mich bedeuten würde, zu sterben und unglücklich zu sein!"

Der Braunhaarige musterte den Schwarzhaarigen und sagte: „Ich sehe dir an, dass du es ehrlich meinst. Ich vertraue dir und erkenne, dass du sie niemals verletzen würdest." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und reichte dem Braunhaarige eine Hand, damit dieser auf den Rücken seines Digimonpartners klettern konnte. „Wir müssen uns beeilen" sagte der Schwarzhaarige und MetallCentaurumon ritt los.

**Digiwelt, Wald, Lichtung**  
„Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was mich gerettet hat. Ich konnte nur ein rosa Lichtstrahl erkennen, der Devimon traf. Denn im nächsten Augenblick wurde ich ohnmächtig!" erzählte der Jüngere.

Der Ältere runzelte die Stirn. //Wer oder was kann ihn gerettet haben? Von wem kam dieser rosa Lichtstrahl? Und wieso ist Devimon zurückgekehrt?//  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihn irgendetwas im Bauch traf, was ihn große Schmerzen versuchte. Es war ein Digimon, was ihn angegriffen hatte, und er erkannte es sofort. „Digitamamon!" stammelte er, während er sich seine Arme schützend vor seinen Bauch hielt, der schmerzte.

Der Jüngere lief sofort zu seinem Bruder hin und fragte ihn: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Matt?" Der Angesprochene nickte und stand auf, obwohl die Schmerzen es kaum zuließen.

Der Ältere stellte sich schützend vor seinen Bruder: „Du wirst ihn nicht anrühren, Digitamamon!" Das eiförmige Digimon lachte: „Ich wollte dich sowieso erst vernichten, bevor ich mich deinem Bruder zuwende. Ich möchte Rache!"  
Wieder griff das Digimon den Älteren an und dieser landete unsanft auf den Boden. Er konnte sich kaum noch bewegen, denn ihm tat alles weh. Bevor er vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig wurde, rief er: „Tai!"

**Digiwelt, Wald, in der Nähe der Lichtung**  
Die Braunhaarige hatte erneut ein ungutes Gefühl und bat Kyubimon schneller zu laufen. //Jemand ist in Gefahr, das spüre ich.//

Sie näherten sich der Lichtung und erkannten zwei blonde Jungen. Der eine lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden und der Andere versuchte verzweifelt Digitamamons Attacken auszuweichen. Die Braunhaarige zögerte nicht und rannte schnell. Dabei aktivierte sie ihr Wappen, sodass sie in einem rosa Licht erstrahlte. Schnell stellte sie sich zwischen dem Blonden und Digitamamon.

Die Blonde wand sich währenddessen dem anderen Blonde zu, um zu überprüfen, ob dieser noch lebte. Er atmete noch, aber sein Puls schien immer schwächer zu werden. //Als ob sein Lebenswille nicht mehr vorhanden wäre.//

Das Digimon des Schwarzhaarigen lief immer schneller. Er erkannte plötzlich ein rosa Licht in der Nähe und bat sein Digimon noch etwas schneller zu laufen. //Ika, bitte überanstrenge dich nicht!//

Der Braunhaarige hinter ihm schwieg und bemerkte das rosa Licht gar nicht, denn er verspürte ein ungutes Gefühl. //Ich fühle eine unheimliche Leere, als ob jemand, der mir nahe steht, gerade am Sterben ist. Bitte, lieber Gott, lass Yama am Leben.//

**Digiwelt, Wald, Lichtung**  
Der Blonde war geschockt, als sich plötzlich diese Person in dem rosa Licht sich zwischen ihn und Digitamamon stellte. //Diese Licht ist sie wunderbar und rein. Es ist, als ob sich dort alle Gefühle des Lebens wiederspiegeln würden. Alle Freunde die das Leben mit sich bringt. Hat dieses Licht mich gerettet?//

Plötzlich sprach die Person in dem Licht. Der Blonde konnte die Person in dem Licht kaum erkennen, denn es blendete ihn zu sehr. Sie sagte: „Verschwinde, Digitamamon, bevor ich dich töten muss!" Doch statt die Person in dem Licht anzugreifen, floh Digitamamon. //Wer kann das sein? Wieso hat sie so eine große Wirkung auf dieses Digimon, dass es floh?//

Im nächsten Augenblick erlosch das Licht und ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. //Wieso kommt sie mir so bekannt vor?//

Der Braunhaarige und der Schwarzhaarige hatten endlich die Lichtung erreicht und erkannten, dass der Kampf schon zu Ende war. Im nächsten Augenblick sahen sie, dass die Braunhaarige ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag. Der Schwarzhaarige erreichte sie zuerst und nahm sie in den Arm und rief: „Ika, wach bitte auf!" Der Braunhaarige setzte sich nur stumm dazu und hielt eine Hand der Braunhaarigen, was einen verwirrten Blick des Blonden zur Folge hatte.

Die Blonde blickte auf den Boden, während sie sich den Anderen näherte. Sie hatte alles getan, um ihn zu retten. Der Blonde hätte einfach aufwachen müssen, doch er tat es nicht. //Warum kann ich ihn nicht retten? Was kann ihn so belastet haben, dass er nicht mehr leben will?//

Als sie bei der Gruppe ankam, erwachte das braunhaarige Mädchen in den Armen ihres Freundes. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige besorgt. Die Angesprochene nickte, aber sah den traurigen Blick der Blonden. Sie ging vorsichtig auf diese zu, wurde dabei von ihrem Freund gestützt. „Was ist Leo?" fragte die Braunhaarige vorsichtig. Die Blonde zeigte nur in die Richtung, wo der Blonde lag, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Die Braunhaarige näherte sich dem Ohnmächtigen vorsichtig, gefolgt von den Anderen. Plötzlich hörte sie im Hintergrund ein Geschocktes: „Yama!" und sah, wie ihr Bruder sofort zu dem Blonden stürmte.

Der Braunhaarige nahm seinen Freund in den Arm und man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass ihm Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. //Nein, das darf nicht sein. Du darfst nicht sterben! Wie soll ich ohne dich leben?//

Die Braunhaarige betrachtete die Szene schweigend. //Ich habe meinen Bruder nie so außer Rage gesehen. Der Blonde muss ihm sehr viel bedeuten, wenn er so um ihn trauert. Wer ist es überhaupt?//

Man konnte unter dem Schluchzen des Braunhaarigen folgende Worte hören: „Bitte, Yama, du darfst… nicht… sterben! Ich kann…ohne dich… nicht… leben! Dafür liebe… ich dich… zu sehr!"

Der andere Blonde beobachtete diese Szene schweigend. Seine Gedanken kreisten sowohl um seinen Bruder als auch um dieses braunhaarige Mädchen, das ihn gerettet hat. //Wer ist sie? Warum kommt sie mir so bekannt vor? Und wer sind diese anderen Beiden? Warum musstest du mich beschützen, Bruder? Warum musst du jetzt sterben? Warum ist alles so hoffnungslos?// Der Glanz der Hoffnung verschwand nun endgültig aus den Augen des Blonden. //Wie soll ich ohne meinen Bruder weiterleben?//  
Plötzlich tauchte unter ihm ein Loch auf, wo er hinein fiel. //Wo bin ich hier? Was ist das für eine Höhle?// Er ging weiter durch diese Höhle und setzte sich an die Wand. //Alles ist so hoffnungslos! Alles ist so schwarz.//

Die Braunhaarige löste sich von ihrem Freund. //Es gibt nur noch eine Lösung! Auch wenn sie mein Leben kosten sollte, ich kann meinen Bruder nicht so unglücklich sehen.// Sie aktivierte ihr Wappen und ließ das Licht durch sie hindurchfließen. Sie hörte noch ein schwaches: „Ika, nein, tue das nicht!", bevor sie zu dem Blonden, der auf dem Boden lag, schritt.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und ließ einen Teil ihrer Kraft und ihres Lebenswillens in den Körper des Anderen fließen, bevor sie ohnmächtig neben diesem zusammensank.

Die Anderen beobachteten diese Szene voller Verzweiflung. Der Schwarzhaarige eilte sofort zu ihr und hielt sie in dem Arm. „Ika, warum hast du das getan?" Man sah, dass Tränen seine Wangen herunterliefen. „Du darfst nicht sterben. Du weißt genau, dass dies nicht dein Schicksal ist." Eine Träne fiel auf sein Wappen und er fing plötzlich an zu leuchten. Dieses Licht dehnte sich aus und schloss ihn und die Braunhaarige ein.

Der Blonde lag immer noch in den Armen seines Freundes, als er aufwachte. //Warum lebe ich noch?// Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Braunhaarigen über sich. „Ichi, du lebst!" rief der Blonde voller Freude und umarmte diesen voller Freude. Man konnte Freudentränen in seinen Augen erkennen.

Der Braunhaarige schaute erst verwirrt zu seinem Freund, küsste diesen aber dann leidenschaftlich. „Warum sollte ich auch tot sein?" //Hat es etwas mit diesem Traum zu tun?//

Der Blonde schwieg, denn er bemerkte in diesem Augenblick erst dieses rote Licht, was um eine braunhaarige und eine schwarzhaarige Person war. //Wer sind diese Beiden? Die Braunhaarige kommt mir so bekannt vor. Wer mag es sein?// Durch das rote Licht konnte er sie nicht genauer betrachten.

Der Schwarzhaarige war immer noch mit der Braunhaarigen im Arm in diesem Licht, was direkt aus seinem Herzen zu kommen schien. „Du hast die wahre Macht des Wappens des Schicksals entfesselt!" sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Die Braunhaarige rührte sich immer noch nicht in seinen Armen, aber sie schien noch zu leben. Doch er spürte auch, dass sie am Rande ihrer Kräfte war. „Ika, du darfst nicht sterben!" Eine weitere Träne lief seine Wange herunter und landete diesmal direkt auf ihrem Herz. Ihre Atmung wurde wieder stärker und der Puls stabilisierte sich, während das Licht allmählich schwächer wurde.

* * *

_So, das war es wieder. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reivews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 9**

Part: 9/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine Charaktere gehört keiner der hier angesprochenen Charaktere mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Höhle**  
//Ich bin allein. Niemand sorgt sich um mich. Niemand braucht mich! Alles ist so hoffnungslos!// Er spürte nicht, wie sich eine dunkle Masse um ihn schlängelte und ihn sein Herz drang. //Die Dunkelheit liegt mir viel näher als das Licht.//

Er konnte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hören. „Diene mir und du wirst dich niemals mehr quälen müssen. Du wirst niemals mehr allein gelassen werden!" Der Blonde zögerte kurz, doch er stimmte zu. //Mir ist egal, was aus mir wird. Alle, die ich mochte, sind nicht da oder tot. Warum sollte es sie also kümmern?//

Sein DigiVice und sein Wappen verfärbten sich. Aus dem grün und dem gelb wurde ein schwarz. Der Blonde schien von der Dunkelheit besessen.

**Digiwelt, Wald, Lichtung**  
Die Braunhaarige wachte in den Armen ihres Freundes auf. „Lou, was ist passiert?" fragte sie vorsichtig und schaute sich in der Umgebung. Sie erkannte den Blonden in den Armen ihres Bruders und die Blonde, die nicht weit von ihnen stand. //Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, als ob jemand fehlt! Wer ist es?//

Im nächsten Moment stürmte der Braunhaarige auf sie zu und drückte sie fest. Er flüsterte ihr unter Tränen der Freude ins Ohr: „Danke, Kari, dass du Yamato gerettet hast, aber bitte tue sowas nie wieder. Ich will dich nicht verlieren!" Die Braunhaarige nickte. //Also Yamato ist der Blonde in den Armen meines Bruders. Aber dieser Blick mit dem sich beide anstarren. Sie sehen so verliebt aus.//

„Tai, seid ihr zusammen? Ich meine du und Yamato?" Der Braunhaarige nickte und küsste den Blonden lang und intensiv. //Das hätte ich nicht gedacht! Aber wenn Yamato hier ist, wo ist sein Bruder?//

Als sie den Kuss beendet hatten, fragte der Blonde den Braunhaarigen: „Wer ist das? Und wo ist mein Bruder?" Jetzt erst schienen die Anderen bemerkt zu haben, dass der zweite Blonde fehlte. Die Blonde und der Schwarzhaarige schauten sich suchend um, während die Braunhaarige für ihren Bruder antwortete, da dieser mit dem Blonden erneut in einen Kuss versank. „Mich müsstest du eigentlich noch kennen, Matt. Aber erst einmal zu den Anderen. Die Blonde ist Leonie Larson und der Schwarzhaarige ist mein Freund Louis France. Wir haben uns in Frankreich kennengelernt." Sie lächelte und der Blonde schien zu verstehen: „Du bist es Kari, nicht wahr?" Diese nickte und umarmte den Blonden.

**Digiwelt, Höhle**  
Nach jedem der Schritte schien sich der Blonde sicherer zu fühlen. //Die Dunkelheit gibt mir Kraft! Ich brauche mich nicht mehr vor ihr zu fürchten.// Nach einigen weiteren Schritten, ertönte wieder diese Stimme: „Lass alles hinter dir! Vergiss alles und verfolge nur das Ziel, mir zu dienen." Der Blonde nickte und sagte: „Ich will alles vergessen, was mich an früher erinnert. Ich lebe um der Dunkelheit zu dienen!"

Das geschah dann auch und ein Durchgang tauchte am Ende dieser Höhle auf. Er schritt hindurch und kam an einer dunklen Landschaft an. Er schritt weiter voran, unbeachtet seine Umgebung. Ein Bild tauchte in seinem Kopf auf, voller glücklicher Kinder und ihren Digimon. Eine Lücke war in diesem Bild, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. //Warum dürfen diese glücklich sein und ich muss leiden?// Er ging weiter und zwei weitere Bilder tauchten in seinem Kopf auf. Eines zeigte einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der ein braunhaariges Mädchen küsste, und das Andere zeigte ein blondhaariges Mädchen.

Wieder ertönte diese Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Dies sind deine wahren Feinde, die dich über all die Jahre manipuliert haben. Absolviere ein Trainingsprogramm und töte sie dann, Krieger der Dunkelheit!" //Diese Menschen haben mich all die Jahre betrogen? Ich werde ihnen entgegenwirken und sie töten. Das werden sie bezahlen.// Ein dunkles Feuer konnte man in seinen Augen erkennen, während die Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte: „Folge diesem Pfad, er wird dich zu deinem Trainingsort führen." Der Blonde nickte und folgte dem Pfad, der in blutrotem Licht getaucht war.

**Digiwelt, Wald, Lichtung**  
Während die Braunhaarige den anderen beiden suchen half, blieb der Braunhaarige bei dem Blonden und fragte ihn: „Wieso hast du eigentlich eben gedacht, ich wäre tot?" Der Blonde schaute betroffen zu Boden. „Im Radio habe ich heute Morgen eine Nachricht von einem Flugzeugabsturz gehört. Dieser Flug sollte nach Spanien gehen oder er kam von Spanien. Ich wusste es nicht." Tränen begannen die Wangen des Blonden herunterzulaufen.

„Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du tot bist. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen und wollte nicht mehr leben. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass du tot warst. Ich liebe dich einfach viel zu sehr. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, Ichi!" „Ich doch auch nicht, Yama!" Jetzt fing der Braunhaarige auch an zu weinen, als sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hörten: „Yeah, Digiritter, das ist euer Ende, yeah!"

Die Beiden starrten geschockt auf die Lichtung, wo Etemon erschienen ist. //Was sollen wir jetzt machen?//  
Etemon ging auf den Braunhaarigen zu, der sich schützend vor seinen Freund gestellt hatte. „Du lässt ihn gehen, Etemon!" rief der Braunhaarige voller Selbstbewusstsein.

**Digiwelt, Wald**  
Die Braunhaarige lächelte, als sie die anderen Beiden erblickte. Sie lief zu ihnen und fragte: „Und habt ihr ihn gefunden?" Die Beiden schüttelten den Kopf und zeigten auf eine Höhle.

Die Braunhaarige erbleichte sofort, denn sie wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Wir können ihm nicht mehr helfen, oder, Kar?" fragte die Blonde. Die Braunhaarige nickte betroffen und sagte: „Lasst uns zurückgehen. Wir können die Beiden nicht so lange allein lassen. Immerhin laufen immer noch feindliche Digimon herum." Sie drehte sich zu Gatomon um und ließ es zu Angewomon digitieren. „Flieg schon einmal vor. Wir können nicht verantworten noch einen Digiritter an den Feind zu verlieren."

Die Anderen nickten, während sie sich neben ihren Freund auf MetallCentaurumon setzte. Die Blonde stieg derweil auf Kyubimon. Sie wollten gerade losreiten, als die Blonde nachdenklich sagte: „Warum muss so etwas passieren? Zwischen Gut und Böse sollte doch immer ein Gleichgewicht sein. Aber wo ist dieses Gleichgewicht hin? Zurzeit dominiert das Böse und wir können kaum etwas dagegen tun. Wer sagt uns, dass dieser Blonde nicht einer von uns ist? Wenn es so wäre, gäbe es kein Gleichgewicht mehr."

Die anderen Beiden starrten die Blonde an. So nachdenklich und offen hatten sie sie noch nie erlebt. //Was ist, wenn sie Recht hat? Wenn der Blonde wirklich einer von uns sein sollte?//

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 10**

Part: 10/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere gehört keiner der Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Wald, Lichtung**  
„Dieser Blick, den du ihm zuwirfst, Digiritter des Mutes. Es ist fast so, als würdest du ihn lieben" sagte das affenähnliche Digimon. Die Züge des Braunhaarigen erstarrten sofort.

„Du liebst ihn also wirklich? Dann ändere ich mein Plan und lass dich leiden, indem ich ihn leiden lasse." Etemon zeigte auf den Blonden, der hinter dem Braunhaarigen stand.

Der Braunhaarige war geschockt und stellte sich immer noch schützend vor den Anderen. //Yama darf nichts passieren. Niemals!//  
Doch Etemon stieß den Braunhaarigen unsanft zur Seite. Kabel schnellten aus dem Boden und umwickelten den Blonden. Der Braunhaarige musste entsetzt mit ansehen, wie sein Freund gefoltert wurde.

„Jetzt dürft ihr dieselben Qualen erleiden, wie ich damals." Etemon lachte grauenhaft und die Kabel um den Körper des Blonden zogen sich enger, was diesen einen Schmerzensschrei entlockte.

Der Braunhaarige sah in das schmerzverzehrte Gesicht seines Freundes. Er konnte nicht ertragen, was da geschah. Er sagte mit Tränen in den Augen: „Ich tue alles, was du willst, aber lass Yama in Ruhe!"

Sofort ließ Etemon die Kabel ein wenig lockern. „Du würdest wirklich alles tun, um ihn hier zu retten?" Der Braunhaarige nickte. „Dann diene meinem Meister. Lass die Dunkelheit über diese Welt verbreiten!"

**Digiwelt, Wald**  
Alle drei schienen in ihre eigene Gedankenwelt versunken zu sein. Auch wenn man nichts hörte, wusste man, dass die Worte der Blonden ihre Spur hinterlassen hatten.  
Die Braunhaarige wurde durch ein Piepen ihres DigiTerminals aus den Gedanken gerissen. Es war eine Nachricht von Genai:

_Liebe Digiritter oder besser gesagt liebe legendäre Digiritter,__  
__ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch. Ich weiß nicht, welche ihr zuerst hören wollt, aber ich beginne mal mit der Schlechten. Der Feind scheint sich im Osten der Digiwelt wieder zu sammeln. Man hört von immer mehr Digimon und Kinder, die ihm dienen. Es kann so nicht weitergehen! Es geht das Gerücht herum, dass auch einige Wappenträger ihm dienen, was zu einer wirklichen Gefahr für euch werden würde._

_Aber nun zu der guten Nachricht. Ich habe ein weiteres Wappen entschlüsseln können. Es ist das Wappen der Hoffnung. Ich habe Patamon schon Bescheid gegeben und ihr trefft euch im Wald an dieser Lichtung. Außerdem habe ich den Aufenthaltsort vom Träger des Trägers des Wappens des Vertrauens gefunden. Er wohnt zurzeit in Moskau. Sein Name ist Sergej Roshenkov. Ich hoffe, ihr findet ihn rechtzeitig.__  
__Genai__  
__Seid immer wachsam und vorsichtig! Ohne euch ist die Digiwelt verloren._

Die Braunhaarige erbleichte und übergab das DigiTerminal an ihren Freund, der sie daraufhin fragte: „Was ist los, Ika?" Sie seufzte. „Dieser Junge, den wir suchen sollten, hieß Takeru Ishida. Und er trug das Wappen der Hoffnung." Sofort erbleichten die beiden Anderen. //Ihre letzte Hoffnung war nun Diener der Dunkelheit!//

Sie ritten weiter ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Jeder war in Gedanken und hoffte, dass es irgendwo noch eine Möglichkeit gab, den Blonden und somit die Digiwelt zu retten.

**Digiwelt, Wald, Lichtung**  
Gerade als der Braunhaarige zustimmen wollte, sah er Angewomon am Himmel auftauchen. Sie befreite den Blonden von den Kabeln und griff Etemon an. Tai lief sofort zu seinem Freund, der vor Schmerz immer noch am Boden lag. „Yama, es tut mir so leid!" sagte dieser unter Tränen in den Augen. Der Blonde schaute dem Braunhaarigen tief in die Augen und sagte: „Ichi, tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte."

Im nächsten Moment sank er ohnmächtig in die Arme des Braunhaarigen. „Yama!" rief er und wieder fing er an zu weinen. //Ich hätte ihn beschützen sollen! Nicht er mich!//

Niedergeschlagen kamen die Drei an der Lichtung an und sahen gerade, wie Angewomon Etemon besiegte. //Was bringt ein Gegner weniger, wenn die einzige Hoffnung auf einen Sieg jetzt in den Händen des Feindes ist?//

Die Braunhaarige schaute in die niedergeschlagenen Gesichter ihrer Freunde. //Nein, ich darf nicht aufgeben! Solange es ein Ziel gibt, werden wir kämpfen. Und solange wir kämpfen können, erreichen wir ein Ziel!// Die Braunhaarige hoffte wieder und ging zu ihrem Bruder, in dessen Armen der Blonde lag. Sie untersuchte diesen vorsichtig und sagte: „Er hat sich eine Rippe gebrochen und einige Prellungen – am besten wir bringen ihn zu Genais Haus. Dort kann er versorgt werden!"

Der Schwarzhaarige aber fragte seine Freundin: „Aber was wird aus Patamon?" „Ich werde hier auf es warten! Geht ihr schon einmal mit meinem Bruder und Yamato vor. Er braucht dringend medizinische Versorgung." Die Beiden nickten, während sie nur einen verwirrten Blick ihres Bruders erntete. Zu ihrem Bruder gewandt sagte sie: „Ich werde es dir und Yamato später erklären."

Dann drehte sie sich um, setzte sich auf einen Stein und wartete, während die Anderen sich auf den Weg zu Genai machten.

**Digiwelt, Wald**  
Nachdem die 4 die Lichtung verlassen hatte, fragte der Schwarzhaarige die Blonde: „Meinst du, es ist richtig, Ika hier alleine zu lassen. Immerhin…" Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte schwer. „Kar ist die stärkste von uns. Wenn einer sich zu verteidigen weiß, dann sie" erwiderte die Blonde mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte kurz und es herrschte wieder Stille. „Meinst du dieser Junge greift sie an?" fragte er vorsichtig. Die Blonde schüttelte darauf den Kopf. „Du weißt genau, dass neue Rekruten erst einmal ein Trainingsprogramm durchlaufen müssen. Und selbst wenn man Wappenträger ist, glaube ich kaum, dass dieses Trainingsprogramm nur ein Tag dauert. Aber die Frage ist eher, ob dann noch eine Chance besteht, dass wir die Digiwelt retten können!" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte stumm. //Ika, ist noch nicht in Gefahr, aber bald. Patamon wird sie bald erreicht haben und dann kommen sie beide nach.//

Der Braunhaarige bekam nicht viel von dem Gespräch der Beiden mit. Er war viel zu sehr auf den Blonden fixiert und auf die Worte seiner Schwester. //Was hat das Ganze mit Patamon zu tun? Spielt Takeru hier auch eine Rolle? Wo ist er eigentlich?// Sein Blick glitt wieder zu dem Blonden, der auf Centaurumons Rücken lag. //Ich hätte ihn beschützen müssen, aber ich war unfähig dies zu tun. Warum bin ich so schwach? Yama, ich liebe dich viel zu sehr. Halte durch!//

**Digiwelt, Wald, Lichtung**  
Die Braunhaarige saß gedankenverloren auf dem Stein. //Warum du? Warum musste es dich treffen? Warum hänge ich noch so an dir? Ich dachte, dass ich dich vergessen könnte, wenn ich wegziehen würde, aber ich merke, dass da noch immer dieses Gefühl da ist.// Sie fing an zu weinen. //Warum muss ich dich noch immer lieben? Warum gehst du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Warum kann ich nicht glücklich mit Louis werden, obwohl ich ihn liebe?//

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch, was sie aus den Gedanken riss. Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit einem Unimon tauchte auf in Begleitung von Patamon. Die Schwarzhaarige fragte: „Du bist sicher Hikari Yagami, nicht wahr? Genai schickt mich. Ich soll euch dieses Digimon hier bringen!" Die Braunhaarige schaute diese verblüfft an.

//Wer ist sie? Woher kennt sie meinen Namen? Woher kennt sie Genai?//  
Als ob die Schwarzhaarige die Gedanken der Anderen lesen könnte, antwortete diese: „Entschuldigung, das ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe." Sie lächelte. „Mein Name ist Sheena Lexington. Aber die Meisten nennen mich nur Shee. Ich erkläre dir alles, wenn wir bei Genai sind. Komm mit!"

Patamon flog im nächsten Moment zu der Braunhaarigen und fragte: „Wo ist Takeru? Ich vermisse ihn so sehr." Die Braunhaarige schien mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. „Ich erzähle es euch später."

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 10**

Part: 11/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charaktere gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus**  
Die anderen Vier waren bereits bei Genais Haus angekommen. Der Braunhaarige hob seinen Freund von Centaurumons Rücken und trug diesen ins Haus. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte diesem mit einem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer, während die Blonde zu Genai ging.

Der Braunhaarige legte seinen Freund auf einen Futon und zog ihm sein Oberteil aus. Er erbleichte, als er die ganzen Prellungen erblickte, während der Schwarzhaarige diese behandelte. „Er bedeutet dir sehr viel nicht?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich. Der Braunhaarige nickte nur. „Er kam mir gleich so bekannt vor, als ich ihn erblickte. Immerhin ist er schon ziemlich berühmt mit seiner Band. Erst als Ika den Namen seines Bruders erwähnte…" Plötzlich verstummt der Schwarzhaarige. //Gibt es eine Hoffnung ohne ihn die Digiwelt zu retten? Geht es Ika gut?//

Im nächsten Moment betrat Genai den Raum, gefolgt von der Blonden. Dieser erkannte sofort den besorgten Blick von dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Mir ist es gelungen die Trägerin des Wappens der Wahrheit ausfindig zu machen. Sie bringt gerade Patamon zu Kari."

Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig. //Ika ist nicht alleine unterwegs.//

**Digiwelt, Wald**  
Es herrschte ein Schweigen zwischen den Beiden und den Digimon. Die Schwarzhaarige durchbrach die Stille, indem sie die Braunhaarige fragte: „Du vermisst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Die Braunhaarige schaute die Andere geschockt an. //Woher weiß sie das? Sie kennt mich doch kaum.// „Ich sehe, dass es dir jemand mehr bedeutet, als du zugeben willst." Die Braunhaarige schaute betroffen zu Boden. „Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst. Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin da!" Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte.

//Warum scheint sie mich so gut zu kennen? Es sei denn, sie trägt das Wappen der Wahrheit.// „Du trägst das Wappen der Wahrheit, Shee?" Die Schwarzhaarige nickte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Komm, wir sind gleich da!" Die Schwarzhaarige griff nach der Hand nach der Braunhaarigen und zog sie mit sich. //Sie braucht jemanden, an dem sie sich festklammern kann. Sie wirkt nach außen stark, aber innen tobt ein Kampf der Gefühle.//

**USA, New York, Wohnung**  
Ein rotbraunhaariger Junge saß gedankenverloren auf einen Stuhl. //Wie es wohl den Anderen so geht? Was sie wohl gerade machen?// Sein Blick glitt zu einem Foto. //Dort sind wir alle glücklich. Aber seit Malomyotismons Vernichtung haben wir uns auseinandergelebt.// Sein Blick blieb an einem blonden Jungen hängen. //Auch wenn wir uns oft gestritten haben, warst du ein guter Freund für mich. Aber wo bist du? Warum haben wir uns auch auseinandergelebt?// Dann glitt sein Blick zu einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen. //Ken, damals dachte ich, dass wir unzertrennlich wären. Unsere Digimon waren durch eine DNA-Digitation miteinander verbunden, aber seit ich hier in New York lebe, vermisse ich dich umso mehr. Warum musstest du damals fortgehen? Warum musste ich mich in dich verlieben? Warum tut es so weh, wenn ich an dich denken muss?//

Tränen liefen dem Rotbraunhaarigen die Wangen herunter. //Warum musste ich mich in dich verlieben? Warum musste ich es dir sagen, obwohl du mit ihr so glücklich warst? Warum schautest du mich so verachtend und herabwürdigend an? Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen? Warum kann Liebe nicht erwidert werden?//

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Der Rotbraunhaarige stand seufzend auf und öffnete die Tür. Er erstarrte, als er den Dunkelhaarigen erkannte. Er wollte gerade die Tür wieder schließen, als dieser an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung lief. //Was macht er hier? Woher hat er meine Adresse?//

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus**  
Die Beiden erreichten Genais Haus und betraten es. Der Braunhaarige und der Schwarzhaarige pflegten den Blonden, während die Blonde daneben ein Gespräch mit ihrem Digimonpartner führte. Genai stand etwas abseits und schien in Gedanken versunken.

Die Braunhaarige näherte sich ihren Freunden schleichend, die sie scheinbar noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Sie näherte sich ihrem Bruder und legte ihre Hände von hinten auf seine Augen. Dieser erschrak zuerst, aber fragte dann: „Bist du es, Kari?" Die Angesprochene lächelte und wurde sogleich von ihrem Freund mit einem Kuss begrüßt. „Und wie geht es ihm?" fragte die Braunhaarige und zeigte auf den Blonden. „Gut, er braucht nur ein wenig Schlaf!" antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und lächelte sie ihn.  
„Ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen!" sagte die Braunhaarige und zeige auf die Schwarzhaarige, die in der Tür stand. „Das ist Sheena Lexington und ihr Digimon Unimon. Sie trägt das Wappen der Wahrheit und ist eine von uns" sagte sie. Die Blonde und der Schwarzhaarige lächelten schwach, während der Braunhaarige sie mit einem Lächeln begrüßte. „Ich bin Taichi Yagami. Der Blonde ist Yamato Ishida. Der Schwarzhaarige ist Louis France und die Blonde ist Leonie Larson!" Er zeigte jeweils auf die Personen und diese begrüßten sie mit einem Nicken.

Dann wandte er sich an seine Schwester: „Kari, wo ist Takeru? Ich dachte, ihr wärt ihn suchen gewesen." Sofort verfinsterte sich ihre Miene wieder. Der Blonden und dem Schwarzhaarigen ging es nicht anders. Aber die Braunhaarige sagte nur: „Das Wissen würde euch nur in Gefahr bringen! Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr da mit reingezogen werdet! Es ist sicherer für euch nichts zu wissen!"

Der Braunhaarige starrte seine Schwester verständnislos an und sagte: „Aber, Kari… Ich…" Der Braunhaarige konnte seinen Satz nicht fortsetzten, denn seine Schwester fing an zu weinen. Unter einigen Schluchzern konnte man die Worte hören: „Ich könnte… nicht ertragen… dass euch etwas passiert!" Der Braunhaarige schluckte und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. „Ist schon gut, Kari!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während die Schwarzhaarige den Anderen ein Zeichen gab, den Raum zu verlassen.

**USA, New York, Wohnung**  
Nachdem beide auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatten, sprach der Dunkelhaarige: „Dai, ich habe die letzten zwei Jahre viele Fehler gemacht." Er schaute auf den Boden. „Nachdem du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst, bin ich total ausgerastet. Ich muss dich damals sehr verletzt haben."

Der Rotbraunhaarige nickte und sagte: „Du hast mich nicht nur sehr tief verletzt, sondern auch gedemütigt. Wir waren mal beste Freunde. Es war für mich einfach schrecklich, aber…" Der Dunkelhaarige unterbrach ihn. „Bitte, Dai, lass mich erst reden. Es fällt mir schwer darüber zu reden." Der Rotbraunhaarige nickte.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, schon seit dem ersten Tag, wo du nicht da warst. Anfangs dachte ich, dass es irgendwann besser werden würde, aber es wurde es nicht. Jeden Tag, der verging, habe ich dich mehr vermisst. Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir." Der Dunkelhaarige atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er fortsetzte: „Ich dachte anfangs, dass diese Sehnsucht nur auf Freundschaft beruhte. Doch als du mir vor einem Jahr das Foto von dir gesendet hast, war es für mich klar, dass diese Sehnsucht nicht auf Freundschaft beruhte. Als ich bemerkt hatte, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte, machte ich sofort mit meiner Freundin Schluss."

Man konnte die Verblüffung in den Augen des Rotbraunhaarigen erkennen, doch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte, setzte der Dunkelhaarige fort: „Ich hatte damals Angst, dass deine Gefühle sich zu mir geändert haben könnten, was ich immer noch habe. Ich versank in einem Loch, nicht wissend, was ich machen sollte. Sollte ich dich anrufen, dich besuchen oder nichts tun? Ich wusste es nicht, denn mich quälten Fragen. Ob du dich verliebt haben könntest oder ob du jemanden anderen an deiner Seite haben könntest? Ich wusste es nicht und Verzweiflung machte sich in mir breit. Niemand konnte mir helfen. Takeru holte mich damals aus dem Loch heraus und wir redeten viel miteinander." Davis fragte den Anderen vorsichtig: „Ihr seid zusammen gewesen? Wie geht es ihm?"

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte. „Nein, wir waren nicht zusammen, wir wurden nur Freunde. Er war ziemlich einsam, da du und Kari weggezogen ward und sein Bruder nur manchmal zu Hause ist. Es schien so, dass bei uns beiden eine Liebe weggezogen war. Er gab mir vor fünf Tagen einen Zettel mit deiner Adresse und ein Flugticket nach New York. Er sagte, dass ich es dir endlich sagen sollte." Der Rotbraunhaarige nickte kurz und fragte verlegen: „Liebst du mich denn noch?" Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und sagte: „Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht, viel zu viele." Er griff nach den Händen des Anderen. „Aber verzeihst du mir noch einmal? Ich liebe dich, Dai. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und ich kann ohne dich nicht weiterleben! Aber wenn du mich nicht mehr lieben solltest, dann…."

Der Rotbraunhaarige unterbrach den Anderen, indem er seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers presste

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 12**

Part: 12/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charakter, Louis, Leonie, Sheena, Sergej und Miranda, gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus, Schlafzimmer**  
Nachdem die Braunhaarige sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sagte sie zu ihrem Bruder: „Es gibt noch einen Grund, wieso ich damals mit Vater gegangen bin und nicht du." Der Braunhaarige schaute seine Schwester fragend an.

„Ich hatte mich damals verliebt. Aber dieser jemand war mit meiner besten Freundin zusammen. Ich ertrug es nicht, dass er und sie so glücklich waren. Ich konnte es nicht weiter mit ansehen." Wieder kamen Tränen in ihre Augen. „Jedesmal, wenn ich die Beiden zusammensah, wurde ich traurig. Immerhin war ich auch in ihn verliebt, was er ja nicht wissen konnte, aber die Beiden verletzten mich damit. Und deshalb bin ich gegangen!"

Die Braunhaarige ging zum Fenster, während ihr Bruder sie fragte: „Du sprichst von Takeru, nicht wahr?" Von der Braunhaarigen war nur ein Nicken zu vernehmen. „Aber das Schlimmste ist, dass tief in meinem Herzen immer noch Gefühle für ihn sind. Es sind starke Gefühle. Diese Gefühle sind stärker als die für Lou. Ich liebe ihn zwar auch, aber…" Der Braunhaarige beendete ihren Satz: „…du liebst Takeru immer noch mehr?" Seine Schwester nickte.

„Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft habe, gegen ihn zu kämpfen." Die Braunhaarige sank auf die Knie und wieder liefen ihr Tränen die Wange herunter. Ihr Bruder ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Aber wieso musst du gegen ihn kämpfen?" Die Braunhaarige schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann es dir nicht verraten. Ich möchte nicht noch einen meiner Freunde verlieren, am wenigsten dich, Bruder!"  
Der Braunhaarige nickte nur stumm. //Was darf ich nicht erfahren? Was bringt uns alle in Gefahr?// Plötzlich rührte sich die blonde Gestalt auf dem Boden und der Braunhaarige eilte sofort zu seinem Freund.

„Yama, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte dieser vorsichtig. Der Blonde nickte und sagte: „Ichi, tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht besser beschützen konnte." Der Braunhaarige erwiderte darauf: „Du hättest mich nicht beschützen sollen. Ich hätte dich beschützen sollen. Ich hätte dich retten sollen, nicht du mich. Ich bin schwach, wenn ich nicht einmal den beschützen kann, der mir am Wichtigsten ist."  
Tränen liefen die Wangen des Braunhaarigen herunter. Die Braunhaarige seufzte. //Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit hier voran zu kommen. Auch wenn ich es nicht akzeptieren werde, es muss sein.//

Sie verließ den Raum und ließ ihren Bruder alleine. //Kari ist stark geworden. Stärker als ich es je sein werde!//

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus, Esszimmer**  
Die Anderen folgten der Schwarzhaarigen ins Esszimmer. „Warum sollten wir sie alleine lassen? Ika, hätte mich auch brauchen können!" sagte der Schwarzhaarige. „Du hast es wirklich nicht bemerkt! Deine Freundin wollte alleine mir ihrem Bruder reden!" erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige lächelnd, während sie sich alle hinsetzten.

Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und die Braunhaarige betrat das Zimmer. „Wie ihr scheinbar wisst, ist unsere letzte Hoffnung nun in den Händen des Feindes!" fing die Braunhaarige an, was die Anderen sofort niedergeschlagen zu Boden blicken ließ. „Wahrscheinlich müssen wir gegen ihn kämpfen!" Die Braunhaarige versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch eine vereinzelte Träne lief ihre Wange herunter. „Aber haben wir überhaupt eine Chance? Wir sind ohne ihn nicht komplett!" kam es von der Blonden.

Eine Moment des Schweigens herrschte, bevor die Braunhaarige sagte: „Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben! Solange wir noch kämpfen können, werden wir es tun! Solange wir ein Ziel haben für das wir kämpfen, werden wir leben!" Die Anderen starrten die Braunhaarige fassungslos an. Sie fragten sich, woher sie diese Überzeugung und Hoffnung nahm.

Der Schwarzhaarige durchbrach das Schweigen: „Ika, hat Recht. Solange wir kämpfen können, werden wir kämpfen!" Die Hoffnung schien sich auf die Anderen zu übertragen.  
„Aber wie wollen wir das anstellen?" fragte die Schwarzhaarige plötzlich. Wieder schwiegen alle bis die Braunhaarige antwortete: „Als erstes werden wir diesen Sergej Roshenkov suchen und finden. Und dann…" Sie schwieg einen Moment. „…wird es an der Zeit sein, mein altes Team in das Ganze einzuweihen und mit ihnen zu trainieren!" Die Anderen starrten sie fassungslos an. Immerhin hat sie ihr altes Team in den letzten zwei Jahren kein einziges Mal erwähnt.

„Bist du dir sicher, Ika?" fragte ihr Freund besorgt. Die Braunhaarige seufzte: „Solange wir noch nicht komplett sind, können wir gegen unseren Feind kaum etwas ausrichten. Wir können jede Unterstützung gebrauchen! Außerdem…" Die Braunhaarige schwieg, aber die Schwarzhaarige schien zu verstehen. „Du willst, dass deinen Freunden und deinem Bruder etwas zustößt, aber du musstest dich in Anbetracht unserer Lage dafür entscheiden, oder Kar?" Während die Anderen verblüfft die Schwarzhaarige anstarrten, nickte die Braunhaarige nur stumm.

„Shee, aber wieso kennst du uns so gut?" fragte die Blonde die Schwarzhaarige. Die Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Keine Ahnung! Es scheint wahrscheinlich mit meinem Wappen zusammenzuhängen. Immerhin ist es das der Wahrheit!" Die Anderen stimmten ihr mit einem Nicken zu.

**USA, New York, Wohnung**  
Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen weiteten sich, als der Rotbraunhaarige urplötzlich seine Lippen auf die des Anderen presste. //Diese Lippen sind so wunderbar!// Nach dem kurzen Kuss, sagte der Rotbraunhaarige: „Ken, ich liebe dich noch immer. Ich werde dich immer lieben und ich bin so froh, dass…" Diesmal unterbrach der Dunkelhaarige seinen Freund, indem er seine Hand in dessen Nacken legte und den Kopf an seinen heranzog.

Beide konnten den Atem des Anderen auf der eigenen Haut spüren und das Herzklopfen des Anderen hören. Die Lippen näherten sich und beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Beide hätten sich die ganze Zeit einfach nur küssen können, hätte es auf einmal nicht geklingelt. Schnell lösten sich beide voneinander und der Dunkelhaarige lief zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Eine braunhaarige Frau und ein rothaarige Mann standen vor der Tür. Die Braunhaarige umarmte den Dunkelhaarigen sofort, der die Beiden nicht zu erkennen schien. Als sie seinen verwirrten Blick bemerkten, sagte die Braunhaarige sofort: „Ich werde es gleich erklären. Könnten wir erstmal reinkommen?" Der Dunkelhaarige schien bis eben nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er immer noch in der Tür stand. „Entschuldigung!" stammelte er und ließ die Beiden herein.

Sie zogen gerade ihre Jacken aus, als der Rotbraunhaarige aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Er erkannte die beiden Anderen sofort und umarmte die Beiden sofort. Er bat sie ins Wohnzimmer immer noch unter dem verwirrten Blick von Ken, während die Braunhaarige Ken fragte: „Kannst du etwas Sekt und ein paar Gläser holen?" Der Dunkelhaarige nickte kurz und begab sich in Richtung der Küche, während die anderen Drei es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machten.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 13**

Part: 13/?  
Titel: -  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charakter (Leonie, Louis, Sergej, Sheena, Miranda, Lily und Mathew) gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen.  
Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)  
Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus**  
Sie saßen eine Weile stumm am Tisch, als plötzlich der Braunhaarige ins Esszimmer gerannt kam. „Kari, kannst du bitte mal kurz nach Yama sehen. Ihm scheint es nicht gut zu gehen." Die Braunhaarige nickte und folgte ihrem Bruder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, während sie den Anderen ein Zeichen gab, ihnen zu folgen.

„Was ist denn passiert, Tai?" fragte die Braunhaarige auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. „Nachdem wir beide uns unterhalten hatten, ist er in meinen Armen zusammengebrochen." Sie hatten das Schlafzimmer erreicht und die Braunhaarige lief sofort zu dem Blonden. Während sie ihn noch einmal untersuchte, saßen die Anderen nur stumm daneben.

„Und was ist jetzt? Geht es ihm gut?" fragte der Braunhaarige vorsichtig, als seine Schwester die Untersuchung beendet hatte. Die Braunhaarige nickte. „Ihm geht es soweit gut. Er hatte nur einen kleinen Schwächeanfall. Wenn er genug isst und sich ausruht, geht es ihm morgen wieder besser. Am besten bleibt er heute hier."

Eine Welle der Erleichterung machte sich in dem Braunhaarigen breit, während die Blonde sagte: „Wir können die Beiden hier doch nicht alleine lassen! Wenn sie angegriffen werden…" Die Braunhaarige unterbrach sie: „Wir werden uns aufteilen. Lou und Leo ihr bleibt hier bei meinem Bruder und Yamato und beschützt sie soweit es geht. Notfalls verlasst ihr das Haus und versteckt euch!" Sie atmete kurz tief ein und aus. „Shee und ich werden nach Moskau gehen und Sergej suchen!" Die Anderen nickten zustimmend und gingen, um sich vorzubereiten.

Der Braunhaarige lächelte kurz und fragte seine Schwester: „Was wollt ihr in Russland? Und wer ist dieser Sergej?" Die Braunhaarige antwortete nur: „Tai, geduldige dich eine Weile noch. Du wirst es noch erfahren!" Danach verließ sie den Raum, um sich für Russland fertig zu machen. Der Braunhaarige schaute ihr fragend hinterher. //Erst will sie gar nichts erzählen und plötzlich ändert sie ihre Meinung. Was kann passiert sein? Hat es was mit Takeru zu tun? Was will sie in Russland? Wer ist dieser Sergej?//

**Russland, Moskau, Roter Platz**  
Ein rotbraunhaariger Junge stand alleine an eine Mauer gelehnt. Er hatte ein Tuch um seine Stirn gewickelt, worüber einzelne rotbraune Haare lagen. Plötzlich näherte sich ein dunkelhaariger Mann von ca. 45 Jahren diesem jungen Mann. „Hast du das Geld?" fragte dieser den Rotbraunhaarigen, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Dann wird heute einer von deiner Familie sterben" drohte ihm der Dunkelhaarige.

Doch immer noch war keine Reaktion im Gesicht des Rotbraunhaarigen zu erkennen. Der Mann packte den Jungen am Kragen und schleuderte ihn gegen die Mauer. „Entweder du hast morgen das Geld oder deine Mutter wird sterben." Damit drehte sich der Mann um und ging fort.

Der Rotbraunhaarige zeigte aber keinerlei Emotionen. Keine Wut oder Trauer oder Angst oder Schmerzen. Er schien unnahbar.

Er drehte sich um und ging zu der Wohnung. Dort, wo er früher mit seiner Familie gelebt hatte. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen, was einige Jahre jünger schien, begrüßte ihn freundlich, als er die Wohnung betrat. Doch der Rotbraunhaarige erwiderte nichts, sondern ging einfach in sein Zimmer und legte sich auf sein Bett. //Was sollte es mich auch kümmern, wenn sie sterben würden. Ich brauche niemanden außer mir selbst! Ich war immer allein und werde immer allein sein!//

**USA, New York, Wohnung**  
Der Dunkelhaarige betrat mit Sekt und vier Gläsern in den Händen das Wohnzimmer. Er stellte diese auf den Tisch ab, während er sich suchen nach einem Sitzplatz umsah. Das Sofa war mit drei Personen voll belegt. Sessel gab es keine.

Der Rotbraunhaarige bemerkte den suchenden Blick seines Freundes und klopfte auf seine Oberschenkel, als er sagte: „Komm, setz dich!" Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte, als er merkte, was sein Freund wollte. //Wie soll ich mich bitte auf die anderen Beiden konzentrieren, wenn ich bei Dai auf dem Schoß sitze?// Er zögerte kurz, näherte sich aber langsam dem Rotbraunhaarigen.

Die anderen Beiden schienen in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Der Dunkelhaarige näherte sich seinem Freund. Je näher er dem Anderen kam, desto unwohler wurde ihm. //Soll ich wirklich vor diesen Beiden meine Gefühle für ihn preisgeben? Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wer sie sind, obwohl sie mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommen!// Er stand zögernd vor seinem Freund und wollte sich schon umdrehen, um sich einen anderen Sitzplatz zu suchen, als der Rotbraunhaarige sein Handgelenk nahm und ihn auf sich zog.

Sofort verstummte das Gespräch zwischen den anderen Beiden und sie starrten auf die beiden aufeinanderliegenden Gestalten. Die Braunhaarige fand als erste aus ihrer Starre und sagte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „Na dann haben wir zwei Sachen zu feiern." Die Beiden aufeinanderliegenden lösten sich soweit voneinander, dass der Dunkelhaarige nur noch auf dem Schoß des Anderen saß, und schauten die Beiden fragend an.

Der Rotbraunhaarige fragte die Braunhaarige: „Hat dir Izzy also endlich einen Antrag gemacht, Mimi?!" Der Dunkelhaarige begriff nun, wer die Beiden waren. //Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen? Sie kamen mir schon bekannt vor?//

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus**  
Die Braunhaarige und die Schwarzhaarige waren bereit zum Aufbruch und verabschiedeten sich von den Anderen. Der Braunhaarige umarmte seine Schwester und sagte: „Pass auf dich auf, Kleine!"

Die Braunhaarige nickte und verließ Genais Haus in Richtung Wald. Die Schwarzhaarige folgte ihr.  
„Meinst du, sie schaffen das?" fragte die Blonde den Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig. Dieser antwortete ihr mit einem Nicken und sie gingen alle gemeinsam in Genais Haus zurück.

**Irgendwo anders in der Digiwelt**  
Eine Gestalt nähert sich einem blonden Jungen. Es schien ein Mann zu sein, doch sein Gesicht konnte man nicht erkennen, denn dieses war von einem schwarzen Umhang verdeckt. Es war eine dunkle tiefe Stimme. „Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Ausbildung beendet?" Der Blondhaarige nickte nur stumm.

Ihm wurde ein schwarzer Umhang und ein Schwert überreicht.  
„Du bist erwacht, Krieger der Dunkelheit. Erfüll deinen Auftrag und töte deine Feinde. Keine Rücksicht auf Verluste und keine Gefangene außer…" Er ließ das Bild der Braunhaarigen in seinen Kopf wieder durch die Gedanken des Blonden gehen.

„Finde sie und bringe sie zu mir!" Nach diesen Worten verließ die Gestalt den Raum und der Blonde zog sich den Umhang an und band sich das Schwert um die Hüfte. //Ich bin bereit und komme!// Zehn Digimon scharten sich um ihn und standen nun unter seinem Befehl.

„Wohin werden wir gehen?" fragte ihn Myotismon. „Zu Genai. Dieser alte Kerl hat schon lange genug die Pläne unseres Meisters durchkreuzt. Er wird dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Auch alle, die bei ihm sind, werden getötet, bis das braunhaarige Mädchen." Die Digimon nickten ihm zustimmend zu und flogen los.

* * *

_Und das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Neue Rätsel**

**  
Kapitel 14**

Part: 14/?

Titel: -

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Digimon

Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charakter (Leonie, Louis, Sergej, Sheena, Miranda, Lily und Mathew) gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld verdienen.

Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Wiese**

Es schien langsam aber sicher dem späten Nachmittag zuzugehen, als die Braunhaarige und die Schwarzhaarige das nächste Gebiet erreichten, von dem sie aus nach Russland gehen konnten. Erstere schien in ihren Gedanken verstrickt, was Zweitere sehr wohl bemerkte. Ebenso den gleichzeitig traurigen und sehnsüchtigen Blick, der in ihren grünen Augen zu erkennen war.

Während die Blumen auf der Wiese sich in der Richtung des Windes bewegten und in verschiedenen Farben strahlten, ging die Schwarzhaarige plötzlich langsamer und drehte sich zu dem anderen Mädchen um, bevor sie sie fragte: „Du vermisst ihn, nicht wahr?" und einen Moment später hinzufügte: „Und ich meine damit nicht Louis."

Angesprochene war einen Moment sprachlos, dass die Andere das einfach so erkannte, doch nickte sie etwas zögernd auf ihre Frage, wusste sie doch, dass sie sie nicht belügen konnte. Ihr Weg führte die Braunhaarige zu einer Art Bank, die auf dieser Wiese stand, worauf sie sich setzte und die Beine ein wenig an den Körper zog. Ihr Blick strahlte immer noch dieselbe Sehnsucht und Sorge aus, wie zu Beginn ihres Weges, vielleicht hatte sie sich sogar verstärkt.

Die Schwarzhaarige zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie sich ebenfalls in Richtung dieser ‚Bank' bewegte und neben die Andere setzte. Es herrschte einen Moment Stille, in der sie beide dem Wind lauschten, bevor die Schwarzhaarige fragte: „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus**

Es war bereits später Nachmittag und der Schwarzhaarige stand neben seinem Digimon in dem Garten. Seine Gedanken kreisten um seine Freundin und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte. Natürlich verstand er es, dass die Schwarzhaarige bei diesem Auftrag geeigneter dafür schien, da sie Russisch konnte, wie er später von Genai erfahren hatte, aber es tat irgendwie weh zu wissen, nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein und momentan nicht gebraucht zu werden.

Sie hatten nämlich, seit er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Digiritter war, alles gemeinsam unternommen und es war wirklich eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Und nun brauchte sie ihn nicht und das gab seinem Herzen einen kleinen Stich.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Blonde neben ihn trat und ihn ansprach. Er versuchte ihr zuzuhören, aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Aber als Genai dann plötzlich mit einer sorgenvollen Miene auf sie zutrat und nur sagte: „Euer Feind plant einen Angriff auf mein Haus. Ihr müsst sofort verschwinden, erwachte er endgültig aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte von seiner Freundin den Auftrag bekommen, auf ihren Bruder und dessen Freund zu achten, die ihr wichtig waren, und sie zu beschützen. Und sie hatte das nur getan, weil sie ihm und Leo vertraute, und der Gedanke daran ließ ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen.

Er wusste, wie wichtig der Braunhaarigen ihre Familie war, das hatte sie ihm oft genug erzählt, und er würde alles daran tun, diese zu beschützen, so wie er es von ihr aufgetragen bekam und ihr versprochen hatte. Kurz bevor er ins Haus stürmte, um den beiden jungen Männern Bescheid zu geben, sagte er noch schnell zu der Blonden: „Pack alles Nötige bitte zusammen. Wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf."

Danach lief er ins Haus, auf die Suche nach den Beiden.

**USA, New York, Wohnung**

Ein leichter Rosaton schlich sich auf den Wangen der sonst so selbstbewussten Braunhaarigen, bevor sie nickte und streckte ihre linke Hand ein Stück aus, um den Anderen den Ring zu zeigen. Es war ein einfacher silberner Ring mit einem kleinen roten Edelstein, einem Rubin, das perfekt zu dem Temperament der Braunhaarigen passte.

„Freut mich für euch", antwortete der Rotbraunhaarige lächeln, während er seinen Arm etwas enger um die Taille des Dunkelhaarigen schlang, der immer noch auf seinen Schoß saß und jetzt erst die anderen beiden Anwesenden zu erkennen schien.

Dieser gab sich nämlich momentan eine mentale Ohrfeige. Er war so sehr auf sich und den Anderen in letzter Zeit konzentriert gewesen, dass er die Anderen alle ein wenig vernachlässigt hatte, außer vielleicht dem Blonden, der zu seinem besten Freund geworden war.

Kurz danach gab er etwas Ähnliches kund, was sein Freund schon getan hatte, und sie begannen alle zusammen ein erneutes Gespräch.

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus**

Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige dem Paar Bescheid gegeben hatte, packte er ebenfalls seine Sachen und bat die Blonde auch etwas für die beiden Anderen mit ein zu packen, was diese dann auch tat. Eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich draußen im Garten vor der Haustür. Er blickte alle in ernste Gesichter, nachdem sie sich von Genai verabschiedet hatten und sich auf den Weg machten.

Sein Blick fiel gen Himmel und er wusste, dass sie nur noch vier bis fünf Stunden hatten, bis die Dunkelheit einbrach und für diesen Weg mussten sie soweit wie möglich kommen. Er schwang sich auf dem Rücken seines Digimonpartners und griff nach der Hand des Braunhaarigen, um ihm hoch zu helfen, während das Digimon der Blonden zu Kyubimon digitierte und sie dem Blonden hoch half. Für Beide war es wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich schön sich zu trennen, doch verstanden sie die Situation soweit, dass das eine Nebensächlichkeit war und sie die Zweisamkeit immer noch im Schlaf nachholen konnten. Jetzt hieß es soweit wie möglich zu gehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige gab der Blonden ein Zeichen und sie ritten auf ihren Digimon in Richtung Westen, da das genau die entgegengesetzte Richtung war, aus die der Feind kam, war doch bekannt, dass der Stützpunkt im Osten lag. Und je weiter sie ritten, desto weiter waren sie vom Feind weg, zumindest so lange, bis sie ein Lager aufschlagen mussten.

**Italien, Venedig**

Eine dunkelhäutige junge Frau stieg gerade aus einer Gondel, um den Rest des Weges zu ihrer Wohnung zu laufen. Aber kurz blieb sie stehen und genoss die Luft der Stadt, die sie so liebte. Seitdem sie damals ihr Elternhaus verlassen hatte bzw. aus diesem vertrieben wurde, hatte sie sich in dieser Stadt niedergelassen, in der sie seit ihrer Kindheit immer wohnen wollte, es ihren Eltern aber nie anvertraut hatte.

Sie ging langsamen Schrittes weiter, beobachtete die Häuser und die Gondeln, die über das Wasser zwischen denen fuhren. Es war wohl die einzige Stadt auf der Welt, in dem fast gar keine Autos fuhren. Sie mochte die alte Idylle und Atmosphäre dieser Stadt, denn sie strahlte neben Schönheit eine ungewohnte Ruhe aus, die sie von zu Hause nie kannte.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen._

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_Lg,__  
_

**_Koike27_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Neue Rätsel**

**Kapitel 15**

Part: 15/?

Titel: -

Autorin: Koike27

Fandom: Digimon

Disclaimer: Bis auf meine eigenen Charakter (Leonie, Louis, Sergej, Sheena, Miranda, Lily und Mathew) gehört keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere mir. Ich leihe mir diese nur für meine eigenen Ideen aus. Ich will hiermit kein Geld verdienen.

Pairings: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida, OC x Hikari Yagami, OC x OC, Daisuke Motomiya x Ken Ichijouji, Mimi Tachikawa x Koushiro Izumi, Hikari Yagami x Takeru Takaishi (auch: OC x Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouichi x Yamato Ishida)

Warnung: Romantik, Drama, Action, Shonen-Ai

* * *

**Digiwelt, Wiese**

Die Braunhaarige fragte sich langsam wirklich, wie gut die Schwarzhaarige jeden Einzelnen durch ihr Wappen kennte, als sie sich auf die ‚Bank' setzte. Während sie in Gedanken und Erinnerungen schwebte, fing sie langsam, erst stockend, das zu erzählen, was sie belastete.

„Du weißt sicher, dass ich ursprünglich aus Japan gekommen bin und nach Frankreich gezogen bin, als meine Eltern sich scheiden ließen. Ich ging mit meinem Vater nach Frankreich, da er dort ein Jobangebot bekommen hatte, und mein Bruder blieb in Japan bei Mutter. Doch es hatte einen weiteren Grund, wieso ich mit Vater nach Frankreich ging, und nicht in Japan blieb."

Sie atmete noch einmal kurz durch, während sie ihre Erinnerungen durchforstete, bevor sie, wieder mehr stockend fortsetzte.

„Denn ich war damals verliebt, doch erfuhr erst später, dass er bereits eine Freundin hatte. Wir waren befreundet gewesen und er hatte es mir nicht erzählt. Ich erfuhr es durch Zufall, als ich nach dem Sportunterricht noch etwas mit dem Lehrer zu klären hatte. Ich ging danach nach draußen und entdeckte die Beiden durch Zufall am Schultor, wie sie sich küssten."

Die Braunhaarige machte erneut eine kurze Pause, während eine gewisse Traurigkeit in ihren Augen lag, neben dem Schmerz, bevor sie leise sagte: „Du kannst dir vorstellen, was das für mich bedeutete und dass für mich eine Welt zusammenbrach. An dem Tag danach verkündete unsere Eltern, dass sie sich trennten und Vater nach Frankreich ziehen würde, wegen einem neuen Jobangebot, und ich sagte ihm zu, dass ihn begleiten wolle."

**USA, New York, Wohnung**

Es ging langsam, aber sicher gen Abend und sie waren noch immer in ein Gespräch vertieft. Es war mittlerweile dunkel und die Lichter an den Hochhäusern beleuchteten diese neben den Mond. Der Ausblick von hier aus gesehen war eigentlich ganz schön, fiel es dem Dunkelhaarigen im Moment erst auf, dass er das erste Mal in New York bzw. in den Vereinigten Staaten war.

Die Anderen folgten seinem Blick, als er lange nichts zum Gespräch beitrug und sie wunderten sich, dass die Zeit so schnell vergangen war und es schon Nacht war.

**Russland, Moskau**

Doch als der rotbraunhaarige junge Mann schließlich sein Zimmer betrat, war er mehr als überrascht, als er plötzlich ein leuchtendes Gerät und eine Art Amulett auf sein Bett liegen sah.

Er wusste genau, dass er sowas vorher nie besessen hatte und er konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, wie gerade das in sein Zimmer und vor allem in sein Bett kam.

Hatte seine Schwester es denn gefunden? Er ging näher und betrachtete es eine Weile, ohne es anzufassen, doch er erkannte, dass es zu neu war, um gefunden worden zu sein. Mit einer Armbewegung beförderte er die beiden Gegenstände, ohne sie weiter zu beachten, von seinem Bett herunter auf den Boden.

Es waren noch etwa vier Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang und die wollte er, wenn möglich schlafen.

**Digiwelt, Genais Haus**

Der Krieger der Dunkelheit erreichte das Anwesen des Greises, doch musste er zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass niemand mehr da war, auch der alte Mann selber nicht.

Eine Wut bestieg ihn, während er die Digimon, seine Diener, aufforderte, das Haus zu zerstören. Wie konnten denn bloß alle entkommen?

Nachdem nur noch ein Krachen von Wänden ertönte, bevor alles in sich zusammenfiel. Es war nicht gerade leise, aber es war ihm im Moment egal. Irgendwann war dann kein Geräusch mehr zu hören, als alles in sich zusammen fiel.

„Wir werden weiter in Richtung Westen gehen. Irgendwo werden diese Feiglinge schon sein", sagte er in einem befehlenden, lauten Ton zu den Digimon, die ihn begleiteten, während sie sich auf in Richtung Westen machten, um die Jugendlichen zu finden und seinen Auftrag zu erledigen.

**Digiwelt, Lager**

Diese vier bis fünf Stunden waren für den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann verhältnismäßig langsam vergangen, zu groß war die Sorge um seine Freunde, was sie in Russland erwartete, und der ständig wachsame Blick, den er und Leonie an den Tag legen mussten, hatte ebenfalls viel an ihren Nerven gezerrt, da sie auf die anderen Beiden mit aufpassen mussten.

Als sie dann eine geeignete Stelle in der Dämmerung erreichten, teilte er noch schnell die einzelnen Aufgaben den vier Leuten zu: Er würde nach etwas Trinkbarem suchen, während die beiden Blonden nach Nahrung suchen würden. Taichi sollte das Lager schon soweit aufbauen und Feuerholz sammeln.

Er hatte nur aus einem Grund den Bruder von seiner Freundin und nicht dessen Freund alleine losgeschickt, da er der Meinung war, dass dieser sich besser verteidigen konnte, als umgekehrt. Außerdem waren die Wunden des Blonden noch nicht ganz verheilt, dass es gefährlich für diesen wäre, alleine herumzulaufen.

**Italien, Venedig**

Die junge Frau erreichte nun das Gebäude, zu dem sie gelangen wollte. Es war ein altes Haus mit einem hellen, weißen Putz, wie wenige hier in dieser Stadt. Die meisten Häuser in dieser Gegend trugen einen eher sandfarbenen Putz und somit stach das Gebäude hier aus der Masse heraus.

Sie wartete einen Moment, während ihr Blick auf die Uhr fiel und sie zu ihrer Zufriedenheit feststellen musste, dass sie pünktlich war, wenn nicht sogar etwas zu früh, als sie kurz nach dieser Erkenntnis das Gebäude betrat.

Von außen sah es zwar nicht so aus, aber es war ein Kindergarten, denn schon kurz nach dem Betreten konnte man die Stimmen der spielenden Kinder hören. Sie lachten, weinten und redeten miteinander. Kurz nach dem Anmelden betrat sie das erste Zimmer, nachdem sie die weiße Tür mit dem roten Schild betreten hatte.

Die Dunkelhäutige suchte kurz den Raum ab, bevor sie die gesuchte Person, einen kleinen Jungen fand, der ihr entgegenlief, als sie ihn entdeckte. Er hatte dieselbe dunkle Hautfarbe wie sie auch und die schwarze Haarfarbe war identisch zu ihrer. Nur die haselnussbraunen Augen und die wild abstehenden Haare erinnerten an den Vater des Kleinen. Er war fünf Jahre alt und würde nächstes Jahr in die Grundschule kommen.

Sie seufzte kurz, während sie der Gruppenleiterin Bescheid gab, dass sie jetzt gehen würden, und reichte ihrem Kind seine Jacke. Doch man sah ihr eindeutig an, dass ihre Bewegungen ein wenig mechanisch wirkten und sie tief in Gedanken war, als sie beide das weiße Gebäude verließen und auf die nächste freie Gondel warteten.

* * *

_So, das war das Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen. Das ist vorerst erst einmal das letzte Kapitel, da ich noch nicht weiter geschrieben habe und momentan andere FFs mit ihrer Wichtigkeit voranstehen._

_  
Bis zum nächsten Mal._

_  
Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


End file.
